One of A Kind
by dino xrawrs
Summary: Isabella Swan, daughter to Charlie Swan, CEO of Swan Enterprise. Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle Cullen, CEO of Cullen Enterprise. Bella and Edward are forced into marriage. Everything should go smoothly, expect Edward is a player. Can Bella change him?
1. Isabella Marie Swan

**A/N: **First story, hopes it's good.

**Chapter One**

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 23 and I still live in Forks, Washington. My parents divorced when I was 15, they gave me an alternative to either live with my father, Charlie Swan, or my mother, Renee Dwyer. I chose my father.

Now, my father is a multi-billionaire of Swan Enterprise, located in Port Angeles. As his second in command, I'm the one that backs him up in his meetings, suggests ideas, and handles all personal and confidential business in the company. I have never been out of Washington, multiple trips to Port Angeles and frequent visits to La Push, other than that my life is confided to this small, gray town of Forks. My ex- best friend, Jacob Black, is the son of my father's best friend. Our friendship died when he tried to force a kiss on me.

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you Bella."_

"_Aww Jake, you know I love you too."_

"_Yeah, but Bella I love you as more than a friend."_

"_oh.. Jake..I'm sorry, but I don't see you that way."_

_Jacob's face started to go red and his eyebrows were scrunched up. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Then Jacob grabbed me and tried to kiss me, luckily everyone woman knows a man's weakness. Let's just say Jacob won't be having kids till his mid-thirties or forties.

"BELLLLAA!" I sighed and picked up the phone. I pressed in 513 and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is Tiffany."

Tiffany is my dad's new secretary; the last one was fired because she was caught stealing office supplies for her kids. I liked her too.

"Hi Tiffany, this is Isabella Swan, can you put my dad on the phone."

"Sure Ms. Swan, wait one moment please."

I listened to our offices awful waiting music. God, it was torturous just thinking about it. Note to self, convince dad to change the ring back music.

"Hello?"

"Dad!"

"Oh! Bella good! I've been trying to reach you for the past 5 minutes. Meet in my office right now."

I heard a dial tone and hung up the phone. I packed up my stuff and headed towards the end of the hallway. I wonder what he wants now. I pushed the glass doors opened and entered my father's office.

"Bella! You're here! Good!"

"Yeah dad?"

"I have a important dinner tonight, and I need you to go with me."

"Okays."

"Wear something nice and elegant. Our client is a really important CEO. And if all goes well, we're looking at a merger."

"Whose is it?"

"Carlisle Cullen of Cullen Enterprise. You've heard of them, we did some past business with them."

"Oh I remember."

Cullen Enterprise is one of our major competitors. It isn't such a bad idea to merge our two companies; it would shock the corporate world. Carlisle Cullen is 37, married to Esme Cullen, 35, and they have 3 adopted children. Emment Cullen is 26 years old and married to Rosaline Hale, 26 years old. Alice is 24 years old and married to Jasper Hale, 26 years old. Lastly, Edward Cullen , at the age of 24, he is the number one playboy in all of Port Angeles. Out of the whole week, Edward would be mentioned in the press about 5 times. Rumors from him sleeping with a particular actress or movie star, to him breaking up with his weekly girlfriend. It's gotten to the point where everyone only reads the paper anymore to gossip about whose next. Edward Cullen is a conceited, self-absorbed, selfish, ego mania. The only reason Edward gets so many girls is because he is the reincarnation of the Greek god, Adonis himself.

Did I mention? I absolutely _**hate**_ Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Please review(:  
**


	2. You want to play Cullen?

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews on chapter one. Here's the second. Enjoy.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When Charlie finished explaining everything for tonight, I headed back to my desk and clicked on Mozilla Firefox. When Yahoo Homepage popped up, I typed in the search bar _Edward Cullen_. If I had to spend my Friday night at dinner with Edward, then I'm going to have to learn a few things. The Search came up with 3,320,000 results, I picked the first one. _Edward Cullen: What a hunk?!_ It was a last week's news article in the Seattle Press; apparently Edward had just broken up with 2 week old girlfriend, Lauren Mallory. I rolled my eyes and kept reading, in bold it said "**Who will Edward Cullen go for next?**" Blah Blah Blah. I need something useful, I already know what the Press is telling me. I clicked on the back button and went to the next article. This is one actually caught my attention. _10 Edward Cullen Confessions_, All confessions are quote by Edward himself! I read through the 10 statements and decided that there were at least 3-4 things I can use to my advantage. I closed the window and shut down my computer. As I packed up to head home and get ready I got a buzz on my phone.

"Yes?"

"Sorry you bother you Ms. Swan, but your father is on the other line."

"Put him through."

"Bella?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I forgot to mention, but be on your best behavior with Edward. We don't need another scandal breaking through."  
"Oh right dad."

I hung up before he could reply. Luckily I made it to my car without Mike Newton coming up and asking me out for the fifth time in a roll this week. Jeez, you think the guy would catch a clue. Mike Newton is a office worker that works one level below me. We only happened to meet because I went down to the cafeteria 6 months ago to try out the new Chinese dish. At first I thought he was okay, but after 2 months, he made advances on me. After the seventh time I turned him down, he asked Jessica Stanley out, I finally thought he was over me and thought they were a nice couple. Last month I found out that they had broken up because Mike wasn't exactly ready to commit to her. Now, Mike is back to hassling me. Life is a pain.

I made my way to my 2007 Ferrari 612, I love my car. When I was younger I had a red pickup truck which I loved, but it died on me one day, so I traded it in for my Ferrari. I gave the usher my pass and he scanned it. As I left the parking lot, I turned on the radio and listened to 102.7 KIISFM. "With You" by Chris Brown came on, and I started singing along with it. I stopped at a red light and bobbed my head to the music. I heard a whistle to my left and I saw 3 guys staring at me and smiling.

"Hey Baby."

"Want to hang out tonight?"

As the light turned green, I smiled and waved as I drove off. I looked in my rear view window and laughed at their expressions. It took me about 10 more minutes before I made it home, I walked through my door and pushed the message button on my phone.

"You have 0 New Messages."

I waked into my bedroom, then into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and turned on the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked so plain. Your very one average Bella, skin that was a little to pale then normal, a normal curved waist, long brown hair, breasts that were barely at average, and legs that wasn't exactly long and slender. I stood in front of my mirror for another 5 minutes before I finally gave up and decided I couldn't really change myself. Plastic Surgery wise or not. When the hot water touched my skin, all my muscles relaxed and I let the water massage my back. When I finally emerged from the shower, I looked at the digital clock by the sink and it said 8:28PM. Crap! I have to be at Fair View by 9PM. I wrapped my towel around me and walked out. I walked to my closet and pulled out the most formal yet causal dress I had. It was a blue polka-dotted dress.

By the time I left the house it was already 8:47, less than 15 minutes to get there. The only problem was that Fair View was about a 25 minute drive from my house, hopefully there's no traffic. I chose to go local because I knew the freeway would be packed with people getting off from work and heading home. It took me about 20 minutes to get to Fair View, not including parking, and making me way to the top floor. I pushed aside the elegant doors and saw my dad laughing next to Carlisle. I walked up to them and apologized for being late.

"Late? Bella you aren't late."

I looked at my watch and it said 9:17. I looked at my dad.

"Dad, I thought you told me to be here by 9?"

"Haha. No, I told you to be here by 9:30."

"Oh."

I blushed a deep scarlet and took my seat next between my dad and Alice.

"Bella!"

Alice nearly jumped out of her seat to hug me. Luckily Jasper held her back and I only got half of the force.

"Hi Alice."

"Oh. I'm so glad you are here today Bella."

"Haha. Me too Alice. It's glad to see you again."

I hugged her. I can't believe how much I missed Alice. I have known her since I was about 21 and consider her one of my closest friends. I chatted with Alice for about 10 minutes before I heard a grunt. I looked over.

"Hello Bella." Edward smiled his dazzling crooked smile, which made all the girls fall over for him. Truthfully, I worked on me and I was silent for a minute.

"Yes Edward?"

"Aren't you going to at least acknowledge my presence?"

"I just did."

I turned back to Alice, hoping to end the conversation with Edward and pick up the one with Alice. Edward and I didn't make any sort of communication for the next hour and a half. I was to busy talking with Alice and catching up on old times. Ten more minutes later I stopped talking to Alice because I could see Jasper glancing at her every 5 minutes, and I knew I kept Alice to myself for to long. I looked down and my plate and realized I barely touched anything. The pasta was incredible. I was so wrapped up in the pasta that I didn't notice Edward staring at me till I looked up to wipe my mouth and get a drink of water.

"Edward"

"Bella"

He smiled that crooked smile again and I glared at him this time. This made him smile harder. Stupid cocky bastard.

"Can I help you?" I said smoothly.

"No. I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my pasta. After 15 minutes, I couldn't take his stare anymore so I excused myself to the bathroom. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, delaying as long as possible before I had to go back. I sighed and decided I had been in here to long. Any longer and my dad would have sent a search party. Knowing him he probably thinks I got lost.

I heard a whistle from behind me as I was about to turn a corner. _Please don't be him!!_

"Hello Bella"

I turned around, and there stood Edward Cullen in all his glory.

"What you want Cullen?"

"Cullen? I thought we were on a first name bases."

"What you want?"

He chuckled. Another stunning trait of his character, his laughter.

"Just thought I come and check up on you. I mean everyone was worried you got lost."

I blushed.

"Thank you. But, I'll be going back now."

I turned to leave, then a strong pair of hands went around my shoulder and pulled me into Edward's chest.

"What the hell! Let me go."

Edward laughed again.

"Why would I do that?"

"ARGH! You cocky, arrogant, conceited bastard! LET ME GO!"

"Ouch. Now that hurt my feelings sweetie."

_SWEETIE?!_ Who the hell is he calling sweetie. I twisted and turned in his grip. To bad for me, Edward held tight and strong. As I finally got one of his hands loosened I was about to make a break for it, but he tightened his grip and spun me around so that I was pressed against the wall.

"AHH! Would you let me go already!"

"No"

"I'm going to scream!"

"Go ahead and do so." Edward leaned in and inhaled. _DID HE JUST SNIFF ME?!_

"God Bella, you have an irresistible scent."

"Jee, thanks. Now how many times have you used that line on a girl?"

I stopped struggling because it was pointless. Even if I managed to break free, Edward would just chase me down.

"Only you." He winked.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

"Feisty. It makes you cuter."

I glared daggers at him.

"Not to mention you look hot in this dress."

_ARGH! NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO PUKE_. As he was playing with the rim of my dress, I took the chance and slammed my knee up in his crotch. Edward loosened his grip on me as he fell to the floor.

"I told you to let me go Cullen. I'm not like those other girls you dated; I don't fall for your fake dazzling charm."

Edward was trying to get up now, but it was obvious that he was in great pain. Anyone who passed by could have seen his was obviously kneaded by the way he's holding his pants.

"Bella. You are going to pay for that." He managed to get himself up, with the support of the wall.

"What ever you do to me, I'll hit you back 10 times worse."

I turned around and started walking away.

"You want to play Cullen? Then bring it on."

I smiled at this declaration and turned the corner. When I walked back to my seat, I sat down smiling as if nothing happened. Five minutes later, Edward came in and sat down. He had a deadly look on his face and was glaring at me every time he had the chance. Alice was moving her head back and worth until it finally clicked why we were gone so long. She remained silent for the rest of the night. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Sorry Edward, guess Bella just doesn't like you! LOL Please review(:**


	3. I'm going to miss home

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys3 Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Sorry Ms. Swan, but your flight reservation has been cancelled. Would you like to reschedule?"

"Never mind, that's okay. Thanks Tiffany."

I slammed the phone down on the receiver and put my head in my hands. I massaged my temples. _RING RING RING_

"What?!"

"Isabella Marie Swan. Do not use that one with me!"

I sighed. "Sorry dad. What's up?"

"I need you to handle the client in New York. I already booked a flight on a private jet for you that leaves at 11 AM tomorrow. I also suggest bring a week or more worth of clothes."

"A WEEK?! Dad. How long are you sending me on this trip for?!"

I could hear my father lean on his desk a bit. "I'm hoping this deal goes through smoothly, but it's a really stubborn client. His name is Patrick Ross. He works for Turner Enterprise. I believe you will be gone for about 2 weeks, 3 weeks the maximum."

"Patrick Ross. Wasn't he the guy that I read in the Turner file last week?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Oh Okays."

"Do not forget to …"

"Do some research on him. Cut him deals that you know he won't take. Blah blah blah. Relax dad. I'm up top of it."

"Haha. What would I do without."

"Probably go crazy with stress and work."

The rest of the day was peaceful, until it was time for me to leave. I was locking up my office door when Mike Newton popped up behind me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike."

"So, erm, I heard you were going away for awhile."

Wow. News around her really travels like wildfire. I wonder how he knows I'm leaving too.

"Yeah Mike. How did you know?"

"Tyler told me, Ben told Tyler, Angela told Ben, Jessica told Angela, and Tiffany told Jessica."

I sighed. This office seems to have the same amount of rumors and gossips as a regular high school.

"Oh Okays Mike. Look I really need to go home and start packing so talk to you later."

I started walking to the elevator with Mike following me like a puppy dog. I pushed the down button and waited for the arrival of the elevator. Which I prayed to be quick. As I stepped in, Mike held the door open.

"Look Bella. I'm going to be quick. You want to go out sometimes?"

Whoa. Where did Mike get his macho courage right now from? I looked at his face and I could see hope and desperation in his eyes. The longer I didn't answer, the more I could see the hope fading and desperation taking over. Finally, I couldn't take his look anymore.

"Sorry Mike. I don't feel that way about you."

"Oh."

All hope was gone, and he let go of the elevator door. I said sorry again, but I don't think he heard me.

During the whole trip home I kept thinking about why my dad sent me on this trip, when he could go himself. It was only about a 6 hour flight. I pulled up into my garage and unloaded the groceries. Might as well have a good home cooked meal before I leave tomorrow. I put the groceries on the counter and headed upstairs to my room. I brought out a black medium sized suitcase and started loading it up with clothes, shoes, accessories, etc. I brought a first aid kit too, just to be safe. Better safe then sorry. After I was all packed and ready, I went downstairs to start on dinner. I pressed the message button on my phone.

"You have 2 New Messages. Message 1"

"BELLAAA!" Alice chirpy voice ran through my speaker. I laughed.

"WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING AGAIN TOGETHER! IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND I'M CRAVING A GOOD MALL ADVENTURE! CALL ME WHEN YOU GET BACK."

I smiled and made a mental memo to call Alice back. Knowing her she take me to the most expensive mall out there and load me with new clothes. Half of my dresser is clothes she brought me, and I admit they aren't all half bad.

"Message 2"

"Hey Sweetie"

I was pondering on what Alice and I were going to buy, and then I stopped everything when I heard his voice. I looked over to my phone.

"Just called to tell you to have a safe trip and nothing unexpected happens. Don't miss me to much." I heard him chucked into the receiver.

"Be safe. Don't get raped."

I dropped the potatoes that I was peeling. _Ah! How the hell did he get my number?! _ I picked up the phone and dialed in Alice's number. On the fourth ring she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"ALICE!"

"BELLA! I'm so happy you called! Okays we need to plan a day for me and you to go shopping and where to go. Plus I heard you are going to be leaving for 2 weeks tomorrow, lets do the shopping trip . . ."

"HOW DID YOUR BROTHER GET MY NUMBER?!"

"Who Emment?"

"NO! EDWARD!"

"Oh! I gave it to him silly."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because he asked for it."

Oh my god, I want to strangle her right now. I rubbed my temples; it was method that usually calmed me down. Think Bella think. I could always change my phone number or get a new phone, no biggie.

"Bella? Hellllooo?? You still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm still here."

"Good. So when you get back we'll go shopping. Okays, its all planned. Have a safe flight." _CLICK_

"Hello!?"

She hung up on me. The next time I see her, I'm going to strangle her. I turned back to my potatoes; I threw them in a bag and put them in the refrigerator. Now, I lost my mood to cook a homemade dinner. ARGH! I pulled out a bowl and a bag of instant noodle. I took my noodles upstairs and ate them while watching CSI. Nothing like a good old fashion TV dinner.

* * *

"WELCOME TO COAST 103.7! I'm Michael Reds, and I'll be your host for today. It is now 8AM, which means you should all be getting out of bed. "

I slammed my hand down on the off button. I pulled myself out of bed and headed towards the shower. I was still half asleep when I stepped in and tripped.

"Ow" I rubbed my butt.

The rest of the morning was basically the same. I think I set a new record for tripping in an hour. From 8-9, I had fallen, hit, or tripped about 8 times. I even hit the kitchen counter when I was coming in. As I loaded my luggage into my car, I took one final look at my house.

"I'm going to miss home. "

I sighed. I pulled out of my driveway at 9:47AM, just enough time to get breakfast and make it to the airport. I pulled into a small café and ordered a coffee and bacon and egg sandwich to go. I enjoyed the last of my wonderful breakfast as I pulled into the airport at 10:25. Luckily for me, there wasn't a long line for baggage claim and security checking. I made it to my private jet with time to spare.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Robert and I'll be your guide for this flight."

"Hello Robert." I flashed him a smile and he froze for a minute.

"Er right. Here let me take your bag."

He took my small carry on bag and told me to proceed up the latter that leads to the jet. God. I hope I don't fall and embarrass myself. The inside of the jet was different than what I thought it would be. There was a little mini bar on one side, 2 rows of seats behind it on both sides, and in the back was a bed! Yes, a full out circular bed! All I can say is WOW! I love you dad. I was so engrossed with the jet that I didn't feel someone tap my shoulder.

"AHEM!"

I snapped out of my daze and turned around.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to be rude…"

I dropped my carry on.

"Hey Sweetie. Miss me?"

Everything went black, before I hit the floor I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

* * *

**Well theres Chapter three. Don't worry. I'll make the next chapter more exciting for Edward, Bella, and you guys (:  
**


	4. Let the game begin

**A/N: **Hey peeps. Here's Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Ms. Swan!? Ms. Swan?!"

I could feel someone shaking me at my shoulder. Who the hell is waking me up so early.

"Huh??"

"Oh thank god. Ms. Swan, can you hear me? Its Robert, your guide."

"Robbbertt?" My words slurred as the left my mouth.

"HEY! She's awake! Someone bring her some water!"

I felt a glass of cold water being pressed to my mouth. At first I denied the water and tried to move away, but they kept pressure me to drink it. As I gulped down the water, I opened my eyes more wide. I could see fully around me now. Robert and 2 other staff were hovering over me. Faintly to my left I could see the captain heading back to his quarters. I tried remembering back to what happened before I passed out.

"How long was I out?"

"About a good 10 minutes."

I groaned. Okay Bella, calm down. I thought about how I got through the security at the airport, Robert introducing himself, me memorizing the interior of the jet, and then I heard a voice from behind me…EDWARD CULLEN! I jumped up. I pushed Robert and the 2 attendants out of the way, and scanned the jet for any sign of that bastard. I found him sitting on a chair and staring at me with mischief in his eyes and a smile on his face. He was holding a glass of wine in his left hand, he sat perfectly with his legs crossed and slid down the chair just enough so he looked comfortable.

"Hey Sweetie."

"YOU!" I pointed at him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Ms. Swan, calm down. This is Mr. Cullen. He caught you when you fainted and carried you to the bed." Robert informed me.

"Yeah Bella. Where's my thank you."

I gritted my teeth at him. I walked, or stomped, over to where he was sitting and took a seat right across from him. Edward had a amused look on his face, and when I sat in front of him he smiled harder.

"I know what this is about."

"Really?"

He arched one of his eyebrows.

"You're getting back at me for what I did to you at the dinner party."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well, just telling you. You ARE NOT going to get to me. I'm going to go through this trip without even noticing you."

"Invisible Man I am."

I glared at him. ARGH! And I stomped off towards the bed. I propped myself on the bed and turned the other way with my arms crossed and my legs crossed on the bed. I knew I looked childish, but it was the only way to ignore Edward.

I stayed in my position for a few minutes. When I couldn't feel my legs anymore I took it as note to move. So I shifted my position to the other side, to be met with a pair of green eyes. I glared straight into them. Edward smirked; he put his drink down and walked over to where I was sitting. He stood right in front of me and looked down at me. I put as much hate into this one glare as I could muster up in my whole life. Edward turned back and closed the door to the bedroom and moved to the right. My eyes lingered to where he was and stared wide at him. Edward had his shirt off and I could see his masculine shoulders, his toned chest, and how his skin shined in the sun. I gulped. Next he went to unzipping his pants, totally ignoring the fact that I was in the same room as him. As his belt came undone, and his pants dropped to the floor, I had a clear view of him half naked in his boxers. I gulped again.

_OH MY GOD! BREATHE BELLA BREATHE. IT'S ONLY EDWARD. HE WON'T RAPE YOU. I think.. _

I was concentrating hard on the voice inside my head, that I didn't notice Edward get on the bed until I heard the bounce of the mattress. I whipped my head around and stared at him. He looked so peaceful with his head on the pillow, hands behind his head, arms bent, and eyes closed.

"Wha…tt a..reee.. yo..u d..oinn..gg?" I asked in a shaky breathe.

He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes. Brown meeting Green. He smiled that dazzling crooked smile.

"Shhh. I'm invisible man remember. Just pretend I'm not here."

I was stunned for a minute and then anger took over. This was all a game to him! He's perfectly comfortable being half naked around me, in bed, and we're alone. I bet he's done this a million times with countless girls. I sat there fuming again, with a content Edward whistling a song behind me. This made me madder. Fine. Two can play that game. I stood up and headed towards the door. I pushed it opened and slammed it shut behind me. I marched up to where Robert was.

"Where's my suitcase?" I demanded.

"It's in the storage room Ms. Swan."

"Could you please get it out for me?"

"Er. That's not standard procedure Ms. Swan."

"Well Robert." I smiled at him, deadly. "Screw standard procedure and get me my suitcase." Still smiling.

"Right. Of course. Right away." Then he ran away to the back.

After 5 minutes of waiting he came back out with my suitcase in his left hand.

"Thank You."

He bowed and turned away. I laid my suitcase on the floor and opened it up. I searched through all my clothes till I found what I was looking for.

"Ah Ha! Found you."

I took out the black shorts and tank sleepwear that Alice got for me from American Eagle. I'm going to make him not be able to resist me, and then reject him. I smiled at my plan. This is going to be sweet. I closed my suitcase and moved it into a closet by the wall, with that down I walked back to the bedroom door. I took a deep breathe and pushed it opened. Inside, Edward didn't move any inch. Perfect. I snuck into the bathroom and changed. I took a look at myself in the mirror and smiled. I also applied some makeup to heighten the effect. I walked out of the bathroom with a robe around me. Edward didn't even flinch. I smirked darkly. I dropped the robe and stood there, waiting for him to turn around.

"Are you going to talk to me no…." Edward stopped mid sentence and stared at me, eyes huge.

I smiled harder. I walked towards the bed with Edward's gaze on me. I lifted the blanket and slipped in underneath. I moved as close as I could to Edward, but still keeping a good distance. Practice Test, I brushed my thigh as against his. He groaned. I bit my lip from laughing. I turned over to face him, and stared as he had his eyes closed, and he clutched his hands. He opened his eyes and stared at me with a lusty gaze. I smiled and turned away, pretending to sleep. Every 5 minutes I would rub my thighs together and brush them pass Edward's. After a good 30 minutes, Edward got up, got dress and left. Sweet Victory. I laughed and fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark out. I got out and changed back into my clothes. I pushed the doors opened and saw Edward sitting on a chair again, staring out the window. I saw his jaw tighten as I walked passed him.

"Ms Swan. Good Evening. We will be landing in New York in about 30 minutes. Please take a seat."

I sat down and buckled myself in. I stared out into the view for a few minutes, until I was told that we were descending into New York airport. I couldn't help and feel giddy and happy as we were getting closer and closer to the airport.

"Ms. Swan we have landed in New York Airport and it is about 4:57 PM. Once your luggage is unloaded. A chauffeur will take you to your hotel."

I nodded. I snuck a peek at Edward and a stewardess is talking to him. Figures, before we even get off a plane he has woman falling for him already. If they find him so interesting, they should lock him up like a lab rat and watch him all day.

Once it was clear to leave the plane. I was first out and down. I saw my luggage already in the back of a black, stretched limousine. As I walked up to the door, Bill introduced himself and opened the door for me. I was amazed by the interior of the car.

"Ahem."

I grunted and moved over to make room for Edward. ECK! We didn't talk or look at each other the whole way. I was to concentrated on what was passing me at 75 mhp, and I didn't even want to speak to Edward. Bill took us to the Plaza Hotel, were we got our rooms. The hotel extended all the way to the central park and fifth. A bellboy came and helped us with our luggage while Edward and I made our way to the elevator. As we stepped in, classical music came on. Typical.

"Here you are."

The bellboy led us to our room. Which was 1586.

"This is our penthouse suite, so I hope you two have a enjoyable stay at the Plaza Hotel."

I nodded and waited for the bellboy to lead Edward away to his room, but instead Edward stood there and the bellboy left without even glancing at him. It was completely silent; I was trying to understand why the bellboy didn't take Edward to his room, unless.

"Ready to go in Sweetie?"

* * *

**EPOV**

_Calm down Edward. She was just getting back at your_

This thought was racing through my mind ever since I left the bed, on the plane, off the plane, in the car, out of the car, into the hotel, and in front of our room. I knew Bella hated my guts, but that was what made her more irresistible to me. The way she walked and talked, as if she was teasing me, unknowingly of course. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. It was like "_my own personal demon sent from hell to torture me_." As I memorized all of Bella, I thought.

_She could be the one. I could spend the rest of my life with this girl._

I knew Bella wouldn't ever go so low to use me to get to my money. She already had hers. Second, I know she would never cheat on me. It would be against her morals. All the other girls I slept with, they were just flings on and off. Some to give me a good fuck. They were as useful to me as the amount of pleasure they brought. Plus I knew that while with me, they either wanted my money, status, or a trophy boyfriend. My last fling, Lauren Mallory, she was cute and useful till the minute I found out she cheated on me. So I dumped her. Most of my ex-girlfriends were whores. Bella, however, was different, ten times different. Bella is compassionate, independent, young, nice, gorgeous, and single. My type of girl. Being around her, I don't think about how shes like in bed or how big her breasts are. She deserves better. She is worth the energy, time, and competition. Isabella Marie Swan, you will be **mine**. I smirked at this thought, and slid the card into the automatic door key. When the light turned green, that was the signal.

**Let the game begin.**

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. I wanted to add a few finishing touches. Bonus: I threw in Edward's point of view. Tell me what you think.  
**


	5. Whore&Deals

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I slammed my palm down on the alarm clock.

"urgh.." I rolled over and pulled the cover over my head. I heard the bedroom door open, knowing full well who it was. Last night, after Edward and I entered the suite, I laid down the rules，and after all that, I made him sleep on the couch.

I heard the click on the door when Edward closed the bathroom door. I got out of bed and changed out of my pajamas. I looked at myself in the mirror and my hair was a mess. I looked around for my comb, then I remembered I left it in the bathroom last night after my shower.

"Shit"

I looked over to the bathroom door. Should I go in and get it? I looked at my hair again, I could deal with it.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Room Service."

"Bella! Can you get the door!"

The bathroom door was ajar and Edward's head was sticking out. I glared at him and threw the covers over my legs.

"Room Service."

"COMING!" I slipped on my bathrobe. I ran to the door and pulled it open.

"Hello. My name is Justine." I looked at her. Justine could've been about 22 years old, blonde, about my height. She was dressed in the room service outfit, but I think she pulled it higher to show off her bare legs. Not to mention her breasts were basically popping out of the buttons.

_Wow. They get younger each year. _

I invited her in and I could tell she walked with attitude. I went back to the bedroom; I pulled my planner out from my purse.

"Let's see what's on the schedule today."

Apparently my dad had planned a meeting for me at 3, I clicked on it to get more info. I gasped. **BRING EDWARD!** GOD DAMN IT! Now he has to go to meetings with me. It's already bad enough that we have to spend this trip together.

"Excuse me, would you like me to clean the bedroom as well."

I looked up and saw Justine pointing at the room with a snobby look on her face. I looked around. The bed sheets were messed up; clothes everywhere, tables loitered with garbage. I sighed and nodded. Justine started with the tables. Shoving them all into the black garbage bag, I watched her work. I scoffed. She jumped when she knocked over a bottle of beer, Edward's. Plus, I could tell she was trying her best not to get to close to the garbage, she had gloves on for god sakes. I wonder how she got a job as a room service.

"Bella, is my breakfast here yet?"

Edward walked out of the bathroom in nothing except for a towel around his waist, and he had his arms over his head, rubbing his head with a smaller towel. With the curtains pulled, the sun shone off Edward's body. His toned abs was glistening with water, making him look more like the reincarnation of Adonis himself. I stared in awe; Edward looked at me and smirked. I shut my mouth tight and glared. He turned his attention away from me and looked over to Justine. Who was holding onto the table for support, Edward smiled at her, she blushed.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ju..s..tin..ee.." She put her hand in his to shake. Edward smiled and her legs wobbled. Which caused Edward to pull her into him, I just sat there and enjoyed the show.

_What a player, poor girl._

"Careful now."

"Tha…nkk.. You.."

Justine looked up and pushed her breasts into Edward's chest and smiled.

_Please. Those are so fake. I wonder how she afford plastic surgery on her paycheck._

Then it hit me! Of course. Justine only applied for this job to get a good lay. That should be the reason; I mean she was basically throwing herself at him. Plus there was only one condition for keeping this kind of job, be a slut, and she has that condition wrapped around her finger.

"So Justine, how about you drop all of this and go out and get a cup of coffee with me?"

"I can't, I have to finish my shift or else I'll be fired."

"Well, we wouldn't want that. How about tonight? Me and you out for dinner."

"Well, I don't know..."

"Come on," Edward smiled at her again. "I know this perfect little Chinese restaurant in Manhattan."

Justine looked down and thought for a moment, wow she is experienced.

"Okays."

"Perfect, meet you in the lobby at 8."

She nodded and turned around and went back to work, Edward walked out of the room and went to get dress. When he was gone, she came over to me and smiled smutty. I rolled my eyes and got off the bed so she could make it.

"Wow he's a hunk."

I stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

Justine kept making the bed, and had her back to me.

"That piece of meat in the other room. God, I can only imagine what he'll be like in bed."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

I walked right into Edward who was dressed in slacks and a polo. He smiled at me.

"Nice choice in a date."

"Aw Bella, no need to be jealous."

I scoffed. "What makes you think I'm jealous?"

"Oh Sweetie. I know you're jealous." I put his hand under my chin and pushed it up to my face and kissed me on the lips.

"AHH!" I pushed him away. "WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

I wiped my mouth.

"To let you know that I'll still be thinking about you."

"Oh God, you're disgusting. I don't want you thinking about me when you're on a date with her, not to mention when you have sex with her."

"Who knows, maybe we'll never get to sex."

"ARGH!" I stomped away to the couch.

* * *

I walked into the meeting room, with Edward whistling behind me.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen. Welcome! Welcome!"

"Hello Mr. Turner, Mr. Ross" I shook hands with both of them.

"Hellos." Edward said smoothly.

"Please have a seat." I took a seat across from Mr. Turner; Edward sat down next to me.

I am not going to let what happened this morning get to me.

"So Ms. Swan, we would like to make a deal with your company."

I nodded.

"What's the deal?"

"Patrick will explain it further from here."

"Well, we would like to merge with your company to extend our products farther."

I panicked. Oh Shit, We can't merge with two companies can we? Dad said to keep the merger between Cullen's and Swan's a secret to shock the business world.

"I'm Sorry."

I looked over to Edward.

"We can't accept your deal."

Patrick's face went red and bloated.

"And why not?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ross, it's because of the situation of the company right now is unstable. I do not believe Swan Enterprise can handle a merger right now."

Patrick was basically fuming now, I could tell how much this deal meant to him.

"Please Mr. Cullen reanalyze the situation, a merger could be exactly what Swan Enterprise is looking for."

Edward shook his head no.

"Maybe some other time, try presenting this deal to Swan Enterprise in a couple of months. Then we'll talk."

Edward stood up and left. I stood up and apologized and ran after him.

"Edward." I hissed.

He stopped and turned around.

"What was that?!"

"Saving your ass."

"Excuse me, but my ass does not need saving."

He ignored me and kept walking. I chased after him till we entered the elevator.

"What the hell was all that crap about the company being unstable?"

"Bella, you really think Swan Enterprise can merge with two companies. Not to mention, our families merger is already on the way. By the end of April, everything will be finalized."

I processed everything he told me.

"Yeah, but you said to contact us in a few months, what if we haven't finalized it by then?"

"Then Swan Enterprise will have to merge with them."

The elevator opened and we walked to Edward's car. We rode back to the hotel in silence. When we arrived, one of the bellboys opened the door for me and I stepped out. Once again, I waited for the elevator to arrive on our floor, once it did, I was power walking all the way back to the suite. Edward was behind me taking his sweet time. I slid the key into the lock and waited for the green light.

**CLICK**

I gasped as I walked into the room, it was clean. Everything was shining. Apparently Justine can do her job. I walked into the kitchen and wiped my hand on top of the counter. I whistled. I saw a piece of paper on the far right side of the counter. I read it.

_Dear Edward,_

_I hope you like your suite. _

_See you tonight at eight._

_Justine _

_xoxo_

"Whore"

I gave the note to Edward as he walked by. I need a good shower.

* * *

**This was a fun chappy. Wait for the next update :D Highlights of Justine's and Edward's date, and Bella's rage ! Please Review3**


	6. Don’t you think you have had enough?

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. My life is kind of a mess right now, with school ending and me studying for all these tests. I've been really stress these past few weeks. But don't worry, I didn't forget about you guys! This is chapter kind of a filter of a new character. Read on and ENJOY! **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

_Stupid Edward Cullen. Just because he thinks he can get any girl he wants. What a cocky son of a bitch._

I downed my 7th drink. After my shower, I headed out to the hotel bar, which I have been located for the past hour and a half. I checked my cell phone; it is now currently 9:07. I bet Edward and his tramp are fucking right now. My eighth drink had arrived; I picked it up and looked at it. I gave a shrug and drank it down all at once.

"Don't you think you have had enough?"

I looked over to me right. There stood a guy dressed in Hollister and jeans. He looked about my age, maybe a year or two older.

"No, I don't think so."

He smiled and took the seat next to me. I silently moved farther away from him with my drink still in my hand.

"Well, I think you have had enough."

He took the drink out of my hand and slid it over to the other side of him.

"HEY! Give me back my drink!"

"Haha! No way, with all the drinks you had, I don't even think you can make it up to your suite tonight."

"What's it to you?"

I grumbled some incoherent curses and turned away.

"I'm Jerry."

I looked back, he had his hand extended and was smiling at me again. I sighed, no harm in being nice right, he was only looking out for me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I took his hand and shook it. After we were done, he held onto my hand for a split second longer. He probably thought I didn't notice because he continued to talk casually.

"Bella, hmm. That's a interesting name."

"Ha. Yeah. It's Isabella fully actually."

"Don't see a lot of those names around lately."

I laughed.

"No, you don't"

Jerry and I talked for about 30 more minutes, before I think I confirmed he wasn't a rapist of some sort. I found out he was a local newspaper author, The New York Times. He's 25 years old, is at the hotel for business, he's Christian, has 2 older sisters, grew up with a dog, and has a nice family background, plus he was pretty hot. The ideal man right? Jerry is so much better than Edward Cullen. God, I hate him. All he can think about is sex, sex, and more sex. He's like a body of raging hormones.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Jerry raised an eyebrow and made a gesture to my hand. I looked down and noticed that I was clutching my drink in my hand. It was about to crack.

"Oh shit."

I let go of it, and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Haha."

Jerry reached out and brushed my fallen bangs away from my face.

"You're adorable when you blush."

Oh great. More blush.

"Uh. Thanks."

"I'm guessing you don't like it much?"

I sighed. "Truthfully, I hate it."

Jerry didn't disagree with me like most guys would. Taking about 'Of course not, you're cute.' He just sat there and listened.

"It's obvious to everyone what I'm thinking when I blush."

"Ah. A dead give away."

"Haha. Yeah."

I rubbed circles on the top of my glass.

"So, what brings you here for business?"

"What can a New York Times reporter possibly find here at the magnificent Plaza Hotel?" I hinted a little of sarcasm at the end.

"It's top secret."

Jerry winked at me.

"So one of those, ' If I tell you, you're going to die' things right?"

"Haha. Excatly."

"Well, then bring it on. I need a little of excitement in my life."

Jerry looked taken back for a minute, then he broke out in a wide smile. I took a sip of my drink.

"If you want to know so badly, I guess I could tell you."

I gestured him on with my right hand. Jerry motioned to lean in closer, so I did.

"Apparently my sources tell me, the world-known Edward Cullen is residing here." He whispered in my ear.

I choked on my drink. Jerry called the bar tender for help, but I grabbed his shirt and stopped him.

"WHAT?!"

"Bella, calm down."

He patted my back. I breathed in and out slowly.

Once I got my breathing back to normal, I asked, "You're here for a story on Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know anything?"

"Well, I…"

"Please Bella, this could be a major break through for me. Stories on Edward Cullen always hit the top of the charts for the most sold magazines and newspaper. If I get a story on him, it would boost nearly my career three times."

Jerry was basically shaking me now, gripping my shoulders as hard as he could. I could tell that purple bruises were forming.

Could I tell him anything? Was I really so low enough to sell out information on Edward? Do I hate him that much? I looked into Jerry's eyes. Jerry is a nice guy; handsome, charming, nice, caring, and funny, but I barely knew him. How can I be sure that he won't backstab me once I give him what he wants? I learned from past experiences; never believe the promises that reporters make, because they are all fake lies. I may hate Edward, but I would never sell him out.

"I don't know anything."

"Are you sure!?"

I looked up and straight into his eyes.

"Yes."

Jerry squeezed my elbows, then he let go and sighed.

"Well that sucks. I thought I had a lead."

I laughed.

"Better luck next time."

He chuckled.

"Hopefully."

I looked at my watch, it was now 11:37. Wow. I better get back.

"It's getting late, I think I'm going to head up."

"You're right, it is pretty late."

Jerry got up and stretched. I pushed in my chair and left a 2 dollar tip for the bar tender.

"Shall we?"

Jerry bowed. I laughed.

"We shall."

Jerry walked me to the elevator before we said our goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is where we part."

"It was nice talking to you Jerry."

I extended my hand for a shake. Jerry looked at it and smiled.

"Sure was."

"Byes."

"Bye."

I stepped into the elevator and waved as the doors closed. I blew a raspberry, and leaned against the rail. What a tiring night.

**DING**

I stepped out and walked down the hallway. I slipped the door key into the lock, and pushed it open. The room was dark.

"I guess Edward and Justine are still out on their date."

I pulled off my heels and hung up my jacket. I yawned as I was sliding close the closet door.

"Hmm… guess I'm tired."

I felt around for the light switch. I turned it on when I reached the middle of the wall. From there, I made my way to the bedroom.

"Which pajama should I wear to sleep tonight?" I tapped my chin as I thought. Finally after 5 minutes of hard thinking, I picked out a light blue pajama. I quickly changed into them and slipped into bed. I set the alarm cook for 8 in the morning. As I closed my eyes, I waited for the peaceful nights sleep to come.

* * *

**WOOT! Heres Chapter six, sorry if its kinda of lame. I wrote it to kind of introduce Jerry, and yeah. He'll be in future chapters wink wink I'm going to try to update sooner and faster. Again, sorry.**


	7. You've stumped me

A/N: Chapter seven

**A/N: Chapter seven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

I woke up in the morning with a massive headache and a blazing alarm clock that's been going off for 20 minutes. I got out of bed, took a shower, made coffee, and now I'm walking down the road in the middle of central park. Actually, I'm running down the road in 3 1/2 inch heels. Apparently, I have a business breakfast with the CEO of Turner Enterprise. They had called us 3 days ago, suggesting we take another look at the new deal. I ran up the stairs of Café La Tua Cantante, I asked the waiter for a table under Turner. The waiter led me upstairs to a VIP room, as I stepped in the room, I found Edward sitting there with a half empty glass of whiskey and the CEO of Turner laughing wildly. I blinked.

"BELLA!" I jumped a little as Edward screamed my name across the room.

"Come sit, eat, drink, and be merry." I could tell Edward had given the CEO a little too much to drink.

I smiled and waved.

Pulling out a chair next in between the two, I could sense Edward's eyes trailing up and down my body. I turned and glared at him. _Stop it. _I mouthed. He just smiled his crooked smile and turned back to the CEO.

"Well Walter, this is Isabella Swan. She is the daughter of Charlie Swan."

"Oh! So, you're the magnificent Isabella I have been hearing about for the past 45 minutes. "

I laughed awkwardly and shot another glare at Edward.

"So Mr. Walter, what is this new proposal you have for us?" I cleared my throat.

"Oh yes, well Mr. Turner would like you to reconsider this arrangement."

He pulled out a yellow envelope and slid it in front of me. I picked it up and opened it. Inside I found a contract. I looked it over.

"So basically, Mr. Turner wants us to merge with his company for a temporarily 3 months. In those 3 months we will see if we can sell double the amount of goods we make separately."

"Of course Ms. Swan, if we do, Mr. Turner and Mr. Swan will then discuss a more permanent contract."

I looked the contract over again, anything to find a loop-hole. I didn't find any, the contract was perfect.

"I am sorry Walter, but like I said to Mr. Turner and Mr. Ross before, Swan Enterprise is unstable and not in a condition to accept a merger. "

"But Edward…"

"I'm sorry."

I looked between Edward and Walter; this is like the meeting happening all over again. Edward got up to leave, and pulled me up with him.

I turned to Walter and said, "I'm sorry, however if Turner Enterprise keeps pushing us like this, we will not merge with you."

I walked out and bumped into Edward's chest.

"Ow." I rubbed my nose.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What you just said to Walter."

"I just told him that if he keeps nagging us, my father will never merge with him."

Edward looked at me confused.

"Oh please Edward, you think my father will merge with such a naggy company. He won't be able to stand the annoyance every time they pull a meeting. My father has a zero- tolerance policy. I grew up living by it."

As I finished talking, Edward was grinning at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, just admiring the way you look when you talk seriously."

He leaned closer and place his hand under my chin.

"I must say, it is quite a sight, very attractive."

"Please," I slapped his hand away, "Don't make me hurt you."

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button. When we stepped into the elevator, I saw Edward's smile, still plastered on his face.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

He shrugged.

"Are you sick?"

"Nopes."

I shrugged and turned away. When the elevator doors opened I was surprised to who was waiting in front of them, Jerry.

"Jerry!"

"Bella?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I got a scoop that Edward Cullen is here."

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah."

I suddenly remembered that Edward was behind me; I turned around and saw Edward leaning against the closed elevator doors. His eyes bore into mines. It was strangely intense. He walked toward us and stood beside me. I looked back at Jerry and saw his jaw dropped.

"Ed..wa..rd.. Cul..lenn."

"That's my name."

"I can't believe it. Can I please have a interview with you?"

"What paper you work for?"

"The New York Times."

"Ah. The New York Times. I believe your gossip author is very familiar with me?"

"Oh, Tracy? Ha ha. Yeah, she likes to write you a lot."

"Hmmm. I know."

"Well, I'm not with the gossip column, I'm with the business. Do you think you can spare me a cup of coffee to let me interview you?"

"Sure."

"Really? Wow, thank you."

"Jerry, I don't believe that is the best idea." I jumped in.

"Nonsense Bella, he's a new writer, we need to get his career going."

"This is a really big break for me, and Mr. Cullen actually agreed."

I looked at Jerry; I could see excitement in his eyes. I cast my eyes downward and nodded. We ended up in Starbucks, with me sipping my Caramel Mocha Latte, and Jerry shooting various questions at Edward.

"Do you ever think about taking over your father's company?"

"It's not my decision to make, it all depends on my father who he wants to keep the family business going."

"Do you see yourself as a businessman?"

"I do, I picture myself in the near future with a family and having a stable, good paying job."

When Edward said that, he turned to glance at me and turned away. Strangely, such a small gesture made my heart beat twice as fast.

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Yes I do. Miracles occur everyday, all over the world."

They kept doing this for an hour. I sat and stared as the hands of the clock move. By the time it was 2, Jerry was on his last question.

"Okay last question Mr. Cullen."

"Okays."

"As of right now, what is your top priority?"

Edward hesitated. Unconsciously, I leaned forward, wanting to know Edward's answer as well. After a minute, he looked up.

"My top priority right now is striving for the best I can be. You may hear tabloids spreading rumors about me. I won't be young forever and I don't intend on fooling around my whole life. It's time I settle down and start thinking more about the future."

My eyes were locked with Edwards. The feeling in his eyes were luring and hypnotizing. I felt as if Edward was on a whole new level than the rest of us, like he just matured 10 years in age. I blinked and then Edward laughed.

"But hey, who says I still can't have a little fun for a little longer."

Jerry laughed.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. These were really helpful."

"No problem. Good luck with your career."

"Thank you."

We exited Starbucks, Edward and I headed for his car, however Jerry stopped us.

"Sorry to be to personal, but what is your relationship with Bella here?"

Edward and I glanced at each other.

"We're engaged."

"We're friends."

I choked. Jerry's eyes grew big.

"WHAT?!"

"You two are engaged?"

"NO! Jerry, me and him," I pointed between the two of us, " are just friends."

Edward smiled.

"We met as friends, then we fell in love and now we're engaged."

I gasped and looked at him.

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_

_Just play along darling._

"Wow. Well thanks. "

Jerry stumbled a bit as he backed up. Eventually he made it to his car. Edward sighed and got in the car. I was still paralyzed from what just happened. I finally regained movement throughout my body and got in the car.

"EDWARD CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Edward put the car in reverse and back out of the parking space.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT! WHY DID YOU TELL JERRY WE WERE ENGAGED?"

"Bella keep your voice down. I told him we were engaged because that way is easier."

"Easier?! For who?"

"The both of us. What if the press found out we are living together in the same hotel room, not to mention it was the honeymoon pent house. They would have a field day with this kind of scoop. Would you like to go home and find reporters banging on your front door?"

" I.. You! Well…" I was at lost for words.

Edward Cullen had finally stumped me for the first time.

* * *

**YAY! Another Chapter. Stay tuned.**


	8. Last Day in NY

**A/N: Here is the next one! **

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"MORNING HONEY!"

Edward barged into my room. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to block the ruckus out. Today is the last day that Edward and I are spending in New York. Over the past two weeks, expect for meetings and business appointments, I have tried to avoid Edward Cullen. To my surprise, it worked. Edward and I have not spoken, other than causal greetings. I don't even acknowledge his presence when I'm drinking coffee. Edward pulled the covers over my head.

"WAKE UP! WE HAVE A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US!" I groaned as he pulled open the curtains to let the sunlight in.

"Five more minutes please."

He chuckled loudly," time to get up."

"I hate you." I murmured.

"I love you." I heard him say before I slammed the bathroom door.

"Stupid jackass."

I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep last night because Edward insisted we go out to a night club and spend our last night in New York drunk and tipsy. I drank at least 3 Rhode Islands, 4 shots, and something else that I have no idea what it is, Edward recommended it. Now, I have a massive headache, and I'm searching the medicine cabinet for Tylenol.

"How the hell is there no Tylenol in here?"

I gave up and decided to look for it again later. I turned on the water and waited for it to get nice and steamy in the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and hummed to this tune stuck in my head. I stepped into the shower and shivered at the relaxing feeling of the hot water pouring down on me. I sighed. I took out my own shampoo and dump some on my hand. I always hated hotel shampoo and conditioner, they are so crappy. I started humming again as I massaged my strawberry scented shampoo into my hair. Then I proceeded to wash my body and apply conditioner.

"HURRY UP BELLA! WE ARE GOING TO MISS OUR FLIGHT!"

"Okays! God, wouldn't kill you to be more patient!"

I heard him laugh outside the door. "With you Bella, anything would kill me."

_Sweet talker._

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and combed the knots that had formed out of my hair. After drying my hair, I noticed I forgot to bring clothes in.

"Damn it."

I looked to the door. Okays, I have two options. One, ask Edward to bring me my clothes. Two, go out there and get them myself. Both of them were dangerous. I weighed both options out before choosing the second one. There is a good chance that Edward isn't outside my door. I leaned my ear to the door and listened to the slightest noise. Silence. I unlocked the door and twisted the knob. Keeping the door ajar, I poked my head out. He wasn't in the room, so I stepped out and tippy-toed across to my luggage. I searched through my luggage for something presentable to wear.

"Jeez Bella, took you long enough."

I froze. I looked up and there was Edward standing at the door frozen in place with a cup of coffee in one hand and today's paper in the other. We had our own little staring contest for about a good 5 minutes. This is not good, I'm covered in a hotel towel, dripping wet with Edward Cullen standing in front of me. One word came to mind, fuck. That's when he broke out a smirk on his face. He walked over to the table and placed the coffee and paper down, crossed his arms and stared at me.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath.

"Hm.. dear Bella, what are you doing?" Edward tapped his chin.

I stood up and clutched the towel closely to my body, and backed away 2 inches.

"I came out here to get my clothes because I forgot them."

"Ah." Edward moved 2 inches forward.

"You could have called me to help you get them."

"I could have."

"Mhmm, so why didn't you?"

"Erm… because.. I…."

"Because you…."

My back was against the wall, and Edward was still advancing towards me.

" didn't want to bother you."

He was now exactly 2 inches away from me, and I have no where else to run expect left and right. But I doubt I could make a smooth escape with out me dropping my towel or falling over. Edward leaned forward so each of his hands is on both sides of my head.

"You can never bother me Bella."

He blew his sweet breath into my face, which of course, made me blush. He smiled his crooked smile. He leaned in more so that he was an inch away from my face and lips. I stared into his eyes, and they stared back into mines.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

Unconsciously, I closed my eyes and leaned forward. I waited for a minute, but Edward never kissed me. When I opened my eyes I saw that he had his hands at his side and was looking out the window.

"Go get dressed Bella."

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I leaned on the door and took deep breathes.

_What's wrong with me? I just wanted Edward Cullen to kiss me. I'm going crazy!"_

I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed, my cheeks had a tint of pink in it, my hair is wild, and I'm clutching my towel and clothes so tightly to my body it was getting hard to breathe now. Quickly, I fixed myself up and changed. I turned and took a deep breathe as I place my hand on the door knob. What's happening to me? Five minutes ago I wanted Edward's lips on mines. I wanted him to hold me tightly and never let go. To have our hands clasp together. Plus, his eyes are so beautiful. I was daydreaming about Edward's eyes before I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Oh, sorry! Coming right out."

_Isabella Marie Swan, snap out of it! Edward Cullen is an international player! You can't develop feelings for him; he will screw you over and throw you away like all the other girls. _

I opened the door and came face to face with Edward.

"Move Edward."

To make sure I don't develop feelings for Edward, I need to be a cold hearted bitch, and that starts now.

"Sorry."

I shoved passed him and grimaced at how mean I was being, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I walked over to my luggage and zipped it up.

"Hurry up Cullen, we don't have all day."

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. Within five minutes, we had been successfully checked out and are on our way to the airport. The whole ride was silent; I had my Ipod on and stared out at the terrain flying by. We arrived at the airport at 9:45; Edward and I checked in our luggage, got our boarding passes, passed clearance, and are now boarding our jet home. I took the seat in the back by the left window. Edward was juxtapose to me by the right window with a glass of brandy in his hand. I closed my eyes, willing the jet to hurry up and take off. Unconsciously, I fell asleep.

**Good Morning, this is your Captain speaking. We are currently flying over Kansas at this moment. We have another hour before we reach Forks, Washington, so for the mean time just enjoy yourselves to our entertainment system and we have around the clock staff that would gladly help you with your needs.**

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. It was blinking 11:05.

_If I'm lucky, I'll make it home for lunch. _

I glanced over at Edward and I stifled a laugh. He was asleep and his head is dropping. I took out my camera and crept over to him. I positioned myself carefully so that I wouldn't wake him up and I would still get a good picture.

_**Click **_

I laughed silently to myself. I went to the camera album and looked at the picture. I got a good picture of his face, you could see half of his head in the picture with his auburn hair. I put the camera next to Edward's face. Even if I hate Edward, I have to admit his face is amazing; it was like the God's personally sculpted it. He had the perfect face shape, with the right cheeks to fit them, his mouth wasn't flat but it wasn't plump either, plus it was light red, a great nose, 2 beautiful eyes. I don't know how long I was standing there admiring Edward's face. But I did notice that there were bags under his eyes. Not noticeable unless you spend enough time looking at his face. I took my index finger and gently brushed across the bags. Come to think of it, I never saw Edward go to sleep. Whenever I went to sleep, he would be on his computer typing or he wasn't home. Maybe I judged him to quickly, I thought back to the time we were in the conference room. Edward was so organized and direct. I guess I took Edward to granted. I sighed and figured it was time that I stopped staring at him. If one of the crew members caught me, they think I was crazy. I turned to return to my seat. I whispered, "Thank You."

* * *

**EPOV**

I wasn't really sleeping, more like resting my eyes. But, I did feel Bella's presence. The sweet fragrance of her was already intoxicating enough, and she is now not more than 3 inches away from me. I was disappointed when I felt her warmth leave me.

"Thank You"

I smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the super duper uber long wait. I was on vacation in New York and I didn't have Internet access while staying with my grandparents D: **


	9. Champagne and a knife

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you very much Marshi for catching my mistake. She is right, in the last chapter I made a mistake and wrote that the jet would be landing in Forks. It's actually going to land in Port Angeles. Sorry Guys. Thanks again! :**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**This is your captain speaking again. We have just landed in Port Angeles. However we seem to experiencing a problem. There is a mass of paparazzi outside so we are unable to move. Don't worry there is an emergency security car coming to pick you up Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. Please just stay calm in the mean time.**

I heard the click of the radio when the captain was done speaking. I turned and pushed up my window blind. I could see a swarm of photographers and reporters outside yelling.

"Mr. Cullen! Ms. Swan! Are you in there?"

"Please come out and answer some questions!"

"Are you two really engaged?"

"When is the wedding date?"

I groaned and slammed the blind down. I glared at Edward.

"This is your entire fault! If you didn't tell Jerry that we were engaged, this would have never happened! How did the news get to Port Angeles so fast anyways?"

"Calm down Bella. We just need to go out there and act like a happy couple, then in a couple of days I'll tell the reporters we had a fight; broke off and cancelled the wedding. Dear Bella, don't you know news travels at the speed of light."

"Well it may be easy for you to break off the engagement and pretend I was another one of your flings. But it isn't easy for me; I have a job you know. How the hell am I going to explain to my co-workers when I tell them 'I'm engaged to Edward Cullen' and the next day I tell them we broke up! My life isn't as easy as yours."

Edward turned and looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Wow Bella, I didn't think you were one to give a damn about what others think of you."

"I…"

**The emergency security car is here, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan; you can know proceed to leaving the jet.**

Edward got up and strolled right past me. I picked up my things and chased after him. The flight attendant unlocked the door and the stairs connected to the platform.

"THEY ARE COMING OUT!"

I saw reporters, cameras, and photographers swarm at us. They were everywhere, surrounding the jet, around the stairs, and the car.

"Mr. Cullen! How long have you two been engaged?"

Edward grabbed my hand when I stepped off the last stairs.

"Don't let go of my hand and stay close to me." He whispered in my ear.

"Ms. Swan, how do you really feel about marrying Edward Cullen knowing he is a women's man."

"Erm….Eh…"

I couldn't even see the car anymore. All I could see were flashes and people yelling in my ear.

"Mr. Cullen, did you break up with Jessica Stanley because of your engagement to Ms. Swan?"

Edward was shoving through people.

"No Comment."

"MS. SWAN!"

I felt someone grab me and I felt myself let go of Edward's hand.

_**THUMP**_

I landed stomach down on the ground and scrapped my knee. I looked behind me and saw a reporter hanging onto my leg. I looked up and saw camera's flash all around me. I didn't see Edward anywhere. I tried to shake him off my leg, but he held on tight. His nails were digging into the skin of my leg. With my free leg, I pulled it back and then slammed it into his face, causing him to leg go of my leg. I pushed myself off the ground and was instantly surrounded by reporters.

"Ms .Swan, how do you really feel about Edward Cullen?"

"How long have you two been going out?"

I ignored all their questions and started pushing through the crowd.

"Excuse me"

"Ms. Swan!"

"Pardon Me"

OUCH! I felt someone pulling on my hair. I turned around and found it was the same reporter who was hanging onto my leg. He had a bloody nose and looked really pissed off. He let go of my hair and pulled at my arm.

"You're going to pay for what you did you little bitch."

I tugged at my arm with all my strength, but he was stronger than me. I saw him raise his fist and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. Suddenly, I felt someone pull me free and pull me into their chest. I opened my eyes and saw Edward.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER "

Edward punched him in the face and the reporter fell backwards, falling on top of 5 reporters. I saw Edward glare at him. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I was so scared Edward."

Edward looked down on me and smiled.

"Silly Bella, I told you not to let go of my hand."

I laughed and squeezed his waist harder. This time getting to the car was easier, all the photographers and reporters were surrounding the beaten up reporter and helping pull him off. The car was a black limo; Edward helped me in and closed the door after he got in.

"Go"

I looked over to Edward. He was sweating all over and panting really hard. He made his way over to the cooler and took out some ice. He placed it on his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I got cut by his glass that's all."

"Let me take a look."

I moved closer to Edward and removed the ice. I examined his hand and felt around to see if anything was broken. When I was satisfied that everything was okay. I went to the front of the car.

"Excuse me Sir, but do you happen to have a zip lock bag?"

"Erm, Yeah."

He handed me a zip lock bag, which I assumed he had his lunch in because of the bread crumbs. I went to the cooler and put some ice in it.

"Here, this might help a little better. Just hold it there for a couple of minutes."

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me.

"Thank you Bella."

I blushed. "Oh no."

I shook my hands back and forth. "I should thank you. You saved me."

Edward smiled and turned to the look at the view. I sat next to him.

_He came back for me._

I took a peek at Edward.

_Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. I should thank him properly. _

I leaned forward and was barely an inch away from his cheek. I inhaled and was about to kiss it when Edward turned his head. I blinked. Edward's lips were so close to mine. I looked into his eyes. _He really is too nice to me sometimes. _

I smiled and leaned in. Our lips met and I exhaled. Edward pulled me closer and kissed me back. I locked my arms around him. Somehow, this feels so right. Everything I thought about Edward flew out the window. This kiss was so gentle and sincere. I pulled away and blushed.

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bella."

I moved back to sit properly. I looked out the window, holding Edward's hand.

"We have arrived." It seemed time had past so fast.

The driver was parked in front of a hotel.

"What are we doing here?"

"According to my boss, I am suppose to drop you two off here. You two will report to the hotel's restaurant. "

"What about our bags?"

"I'll be dropping them off at the Cullen's residence. Now please exit the car safely."

The car door was opened by a bellboy. I stepped out and Edward after me. We walked hand and hand to the reception desk.

"Excuse me, what floor is the hotel restaurant on?"

Edward asked the lady that was sitting there.

"15th floor."

Edward nodded and we walked to the elevator. Once inside we had to cram into a little corner because of all the people. Finally it was our stop. We pushed open the doors and found our parents.

"Dad?"

"Welcome home"

"Edward sweetie!" Esme came rushing over.

"How was the flight son?"

"It was okay."

"Bella"

I hugged my dad and told him all about the trip. While he made a joke which caused everyone to laugh.

"Come along dears. Everyone else is waiting."

While the parents walked in the front. Edward and I walked behind them.

"BELLA!"

"ALICE!"

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you again! These past few weeks have been torture!"

I laughed. Good old Alice.

"Alice, aren't you even going to say hi to your brother?"

Edward nudged at her. Alice laughed.

"Sorry Eddie."

Alice hugged him.

"Alice, how many times have I told you not to call me Eddie in public?"

"AWWW Eddie is embarrassed because he doesn't want Bella to know his nickname."

Emment popped out and commented.

"I am not. I loathe that nickname."

"Eddie is embarrassed!"

Edward groaned and I laughed.

"This is not funny Bella."

"Oh, of course not Eddie"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Kids, stop teasing Edward and come join us at the table." Esme shouted.

Everyone made their way over to the table and took their respected seats.

"Okay Bella, tell me all about your trip!"

"It was fun."

"You have to take me with you next time Bella, think of all the shopping we could do in New York."

"Okays Alice, but I didn't get to do much shopping because I was working."

"That doesn't matter, next time it'll just be me and you. GIRLS ROAD TRIP!"

"I think that would require us to drive a car to New York Alice"

"Even better! We can shop along the way!"

I laughed and agreed.

"AHEM!"

The group disbanded from their conversations and looked towards Charlie and Carlisle.

"Well the point of this dinner is to Welcome Bella and Edward back home." Charlie started.

"However, we would also like to celebrate on another topic." Carlisle continued.

"What's going on Dad?"

"Its great news Bella."

"Are we going to announce the merger?"

"No, even better!"

Esme was smiling so wide, I thought she would break into tears. Alice, Jasper, Emment, Rosaline, Edward, and myself were all confused and lost.

"We're here to celebrate Edward's and Bella's engagement!"

Esme burst into tears.

"I knew you two would eventually end up together."

"HOLY SHIT LITTLE BROTHER! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, AND TO BELLA?!" Emment boomed.

"ALICE! OH MY GOD ALICE! HONEY, ARE YOU OKAY!? BREATHE!" Jasper panicked.

"I … can..t brea…thee…"

"In and out sweetie!"

I was speechless. I looked to Edward and I couldn't even understand what was going on in his head.

"BELLLLAA! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED TO MY BROTHER?!" Rosaline shouted.

"Er.. actually Edward and I were going to wait till after to tell you guys."

"Nonsense, Bella you are practically family to us. Why wouldn't you tell us?"

"Mrs. Cullen, I thought it would be a shock to you two. Since you knew about our relationship."

"Well sure we knew it was rocky, but we always knew you guys would end up together."

"Plus, if Edward didn't propose to you any sooner, I was going to arrange a marriage for the both of you!"

"DAD!"

"What? It's not like you don't like the boy Bella."

"I never said I like Edward."

"Well you don't hate him."

"Doesn't mean I like him, besides we don't even know Edward's feelings for me."

"Dear, it's so obvious." Esme jumped back in.

"That's right Bella! Edward's been hiding some feelings from you."

I blushed at Alice's comment.

"Way to go Eddie-kuns! I knew you had it in you!" Emment smacked Edward on his back.

"Jasper you owe me 10 bucks."

"Did you two pick a date yet?!" Rosaline asked.

"Er… no."

"I WANT TO BE IN CHARGE OF DECORATIONS!"

"Bella, we have to go shopping for your wedding dress!"

"WOOO HOO! BACHELORS NIGHT!"

"PARTY!" Emment and Jasper slapped hands.

I couldn't believe this. Everyone was so worked up about this. I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed both my hands down on the table and shot up.

"QUIET! THIS WHOLE ENGAGEMENT THING WAS TO COVER UP WHY WE WERE SHARING A ROOM IN NEW YORK BECAUSE WE HAD TO KEEP THE COMPANY'S MERGER A SECRET! EDWARD AND I ARE NOT REALLY GETTING MARRIED! WE HAVE NO CONNECTIONS TO ONE ANOTHER EXCEPT BUSINESS PARTNERS! WOULD YOU GUYS STOP WITH ALL THE CRAZY IDEAS! THERE IS NO WEDDING! NOT TO MENTION EDWARD AND I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ONE ANOTHER."

I yelled into 7 shocked faces. I was panting and breathing heavily. I didn't care who heard me, this has gone on long enough. I sat back down and ignored all the looks I was getting from everyone. I was fuming inside, but I still couldn't take all the looks I was going to get from everyone's eyes if I looked up.

"Excuse me sir, but your champagne is here." A waiter came by and told my dad.

_Oh god, they ordered champagne._

"Could you please take it back, I don't think we have anything to celebrate tonight."

"Wait, we do have something to celebrate tonight. Bella?"

I looked up and saw Edward standing up with the champagne in his hand and a knife.

"huh?"

"Bella, you said that we don't have any feelings for one another. I find that entirely false. I believe Bella that you have actually come to like me in the past few weeks we have been together."

I scoffed.

"Yeah right."

I took my fork and poked it into my dinner.

"I have a confession to make to everyone right now."

Ignoring Edward and his I-got-to-make-this-all-about-myself speech, I inserted a carrot into my mouth and started chewing.

"I like you Bella." Edward popped the cork of the champagne with the knife.

**COUGH COUGH**

"HELL YEAH! BACHELOR PARTY HERE I COME!"

* * *

**SURPRISE GUEST NEXT CHAPTER (:**


	10. Breakfast on the MOVE

**A/N: Chapter ten you guys. OH MY GOD! BREAKING DAWN OUT 3 **

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Belllaaa"

"Go Away Dad"

Charlie laughed softly.

"Bella. Wake up Honey"

I turned over and tried to block out my dad's persistent morning calls.

"Baby Wake up."

"Ugh!"

_Baby?! Since when did Charlie start calling me baby?_

I cracked open my eyes and I came face to face with Edward's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**THUMP**

"Oh my god! Bella are you okay!?"

"Yeah.." I rubbed the side of my butt that I landed on. Why is Edward in my room! Why can't I remember what happened last night? I looked down and thankfully I had clothes on. Then I scanned the room for anything out of place to find that everything was out of place! This isn't my room!

"Where am I?"

Edward sighed and helped me off the floor. After that he place me on the bed and walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes and drew them at me.

"Put those on."

I picked them up and looked at them. I gagged in disgust and threw them back at him.

"Hell no. I bet those are clothes that your sluts and tramps forget when you kicked them out of your room first thing in the morning."

I crossed my legs and arms, and stood my ground. I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes, which made me madder.

"Just put the clothes on and come down for breakfast."

With that said, he walked out the door. I sighed, frustrated, and picked up the clothes. There are only 2 doors in this room, one which leads to the hallway, and the other. I know it can't be the closet because Edward has a drawer, so I assumed it was the bathroom. I felt to the right for a light switch and turned it on. My guess was right, it is the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and wiped away the remaining makeup. I changed and brushed my teeth. Soothing out the ruffles in the shirt, I thought I looked pretty decent and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning." I walked in onto the whole Cullen family watching TV and eating.

"Morning guys" I sat down next to Alice.

"What would you like for breakfast Bella dear?"

"I'll have cereal." Esme nodded and I was handed a bowl of cheerios.

"OH OH! BELLA ! YOU AND EDWARD ARE ON TV!" Emment turned the volume louder.

"Just in on E! Entertainment! The notorious Edward Cullen, known for his womanizing ways, has just announced to the world yesterday that he is settling down. That's right ladies; Edward Cullen is off the market. Apparently, he is marrying said to be second in command to Swan Enterprise, Ms. Isabella Swan. Her father is the CEO of the company, Charlie Swan. Ms. Isabella is 23 years old, long, wavy brown hair, and is about 5'6". She graduated from Forks High School. It is still unknown the feelings on their engagement from both parties families, however we will try to schedule an interview as soon as possible. Also, we would hope to update you all on the couple's status, and when they will exchange their vows. Stay Tune for more."

I groaned and put my head down on the table.

"WEDDING PLANS!"

"Edward honey you should take Bella to your house so she can get settled in."

"Huh?" I shot up like a rocket. I looked over to Edward.

"You are moving in with me Bella."

"What? Whys? I am perfectly fine where I am."

"Wouldn't the media find it a little weird that we are engaged yet still living apart?"

I stuttered, "Noo.."

"You are impossible" He shook his head and laughed.

"Besides Bella, if you move in with Edward you guys can spend more time together, especially at night." I blushed at Alice's comment.

"WE HAVEN'T REACHED THAT PART IN OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

Everyone gasped.

"WHAT!?"

"Whoa man, you haven't banged her yet?"

"EMMENT MCCARTY CULLEN! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

I blushed a deeper red and looked down.

"Bella, seriously, you guys haven't slept together!?"

I shook my head.

"What happened?"

Jasper and Rosalie walked in.

"Edward hasn't bagged Bella yet."

They looked at each other. Rosalie sighed. Jasper grinned.

"Emment you owe me 10 bucks."

"YOU GUYS BET ON IF BELLA'S AND EDWARD'S SEXUAL LIFE?"

"Alice baby, it was a long time ago."

"What do you mean long time ago!?"

"Emment and I each took a bet to see if Edward could go a week without banging one of his girlfriends. "

"You guys are sick."

Alice got up and left the kitchen, Jasper followed suit. I looked up and saw Edward eating his breakfast peacefully. He hasn't said anything this whole time. I looked down at my cheerios, spinning the little O's in circles in the milk with my spoon.

**DING DONG**

Esme went to get the door and everyone else was watching the news. We heard some arguing in the living room, the voices were getting louder and louder.

"What do you mean I can't see him?"

"I will not let you see my son."

"I think Edward has some explaining to do to me."

She barged into the kitchen and everyone gasped. I dropped my spoon, Emment dropped the remote, Rosalie dropped her hair, and Edward dropped his pancake.

"Jessica"

"Hi Edward baby!"

She rushed over to his side and embraced him. Then she turned over and glared at me.

"How could you steal my boyfriend away?!"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. Is-a-bel-la!"

When Jessica said my name that was the most disturbing thing that can come out of anyone's mouth.

"I did not steal Edward and you can call me Bella"

She scoffed.

"Then he just left me and proposed to you! Please, Edward loves me. What did you do to seduce him!?"

"Jessica!"

Edward moved her off his lap and stood up and unlocked her hands from his neck.

"I did not leave you for Bella."

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

Jessica started to sob. Edward eyes suddenly look sad and understanding to her feelings.

"Jessica listen to me, I broke it off between us because it just wasn't working. I couldn't return your feelings."

"But why! I can be what ever you want me to be!"

Edward sighed.

"It won't work between you and me Jessica."

"Fine! You'll regret this Edward. I can make both your lives a living hell!" She turned to me and her eyes were icy.

"You'll be sorry you messed with Jessica Stanley."

With that she marched out of the room and slammed the front door. I was mad that Jessica think I would steal Edward away. But, my heart was beating faster when Edward announced his answer to her proposal. What's wrong with me? This is Edward Cullen. My mind flashed back to last night when I kissed Edward in the car. I was the one that leaned in and kissed him, I wanted the kiss, and oh my god did it feel good. The kiss was amazing. I never felt anything like it before. I doubt Edward feels the same way though, he has alot of experience with girls and kissing. He probably thought I was a beginner and should practice more before I ever kiss him again.

"Whore" Rosalie comment brought me back from my day dream land.

"You can't talk much for yourself can you?"

"You can't be seriously defending her Edward!"

"I'm not defending her; I just don't like you going around calling people whores."

Rosalie scoffed. "Right, like you ever had a problem with me saying it in the past."

"That was different!"

"SO YOU ARE DEFENDING THAT PIECE OF TRASH!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"WOULD YOU TWO CALM DOWN?"

I yelled at the top of my lungs. Edward and Rosalie turned and looked at me.

"I agree with Bella."

Emment came over to me and put his shoulder around me. I grinned and leaned into his body.

"She started it first." Edward mumbled.

"I don't care who started. I am not talking to either one of you until you two settle this or let it go."

"That's right! So in the mean time, Bella and I will go and relax."

I nodded and I left the kitchen, shortly followed by Emment's loud footsteps. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"You should really turn that off."

"Whys?"

Emment nudged towards to the TV and I looked.

"Welcome back. Time for the most talked about topic this weekend. Edward Cullen is engaged to little town born Isabella Swan. "

I groaned and shut off the TV. Emment laughed and hopped onto the couch.

"Told you so."

"I guess so. This engagement thing is really giving me headaches every hour. Not to mention Edward and I aren't even really engaged."

"What?!"

I opened my eyes. "Oh shit!"

"You and Edward aren't really engaged?!"

"Wait Emment let me explain. We are engaged, yet we aren't. It's complicted."

Emment eyed me suspiciously.

"Edward only told the press we were engaged because we were sharing a room together in New York, so we didn't want another first page article. "

"I see. But by telling the press that you two are engaged that will cause a bigger article, don't you think?"

"I guess but it's to late now."

"Bella you should know that my brother really does like you."

I laughed. "Sure Emment."

"I'm serious. He hasn't slept with you yet!"

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better"

"Okay let me put it this way Bella. Edward thinks with his dick half the time. So if he hasn't slept with you yet, don't you think he cares about you enough to consider your feelings?"

"Or he's planning how to get into my pants."

"Very nice very nice." Emment stroked his invisible mustache like some professional detective.

I laughed at his witty attempt.

"Bella!"

I looked over Emmen'ts shoulder and saw Edward come out.

"Yeah Edward?"

"Come with me."

Edward pulled me off the couch and we headed upstairs. The touch of our hands sent a shock through me and I liked the way his hands feel in mines. They feel as if they were made for each other. It fitted perfectly. He walked pass doors and doors, until we reached the end of the hallway. He opened a door and shoved me and closed it behind him. The room was the one I was in earlier. Must be Edward's room.

"What do you want?"

"Call Charlie and tell him you are moving in with me."

"WHAT?!"

Edward took out his cell phone and handed it to me.

"Do it."

"I never agreed with living with you. Besides you don't even have enough room in here. How can I possibly fit all my stuff in here?"

"I'll make it work"

"No. I'm not calling."

"Fine."

Edward flipped open his phone.

"What are you doing?"

He ignored me and put the phone to his ear. "Charlie Swan of Swan Enterprise." I stood there and tapped my foot.

"Mr. Swan."

"Well you see, I would like Bella to move in with me."

I stood there completely ignored and invisible as Edward asked my father for permission for me to live with him. Doesn't my opinion count for anything?! I watched as Edward nodded his head.

"Fantastic. We will head over and start packing now."

Edward hung up the phone and turned to me and grinned.

"Done"

Secretly, I had hoped Charlie would say yes and I am actually thrilled to be moving in with Edward. Could I be falling for this guy?

* * *

**Oh my gosh you guys I heard Breaking Dawn is bad. I didn't read it yet, but I am really worried that it's terrible. How do you guys feel about all these rumors going around?**


	11. You're Mine

**A/N: Here's Chapter Eleven. Thanks for the feedback you guys. I'm going to get Breaking Dawn soon, crossing my fingers hoping it isn't as bad as everyone says it is! What can I say? I still have hope.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Turn here." I instructed Edward, as he turned into my street. After the phone call with Charlie, Edward and I immediately headed out for my house. The whole drive here was completely silent. Edward never took his eyes of the road and I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss the last night. I kissed him, I'm sure of it. I was the one that came on to him. I thought back to the past few weeks that Edward and I spent in New York. Sure, he was a pain in the ass most of the time, but there were moments where he was total gentleman. I sneaked a glance at Edward. He was completely concentrated on the road; it was cute how his eyebrows were all scrunched up. I giggled to myself. Edward turned into my driveway. He turned off the ignition and took off his seatbelt. I sighed.

_Now or never._

Stepping out, Edward was already at my door. I ran up and unlocked it. Pushing it open I placed my keys and jacket into the bowl by the door and proceeded to the kitchen. "We can start on the living room." I figured it would be easier to go along with this whole mess then go against it. I opened my fridge and took out a bottle of water. Edward came in shortly after. He pulled out a chair from under the dining room table and I got another bottle for him.

"Thanks."

I nodded my head as I gulped down the water. I was strangely thirsty. Edward scanned my kitchen and nodded his head in approval.

"I like your kitchen. You cook?"

"Thanks and yeah I cook. I can't live off takeout 24/7."

"What's wrong with takeout? I do it all the time. See how fine I am." Edward pointed to himself and beamed. I laughed and choke on water, causing Edward to laugh with me. Edward stood up and went over to my fridge; he opened it and plastered a shock look on his face.

"Meat, Grains, Veggies, Dairy, Fruits," Edward opened the freezer section, "and ice cream. Yeps, all the food groups are here." I laughed. I got up and joined him at the fridge.

"Hmm, I have to go shopping again. I'm running out of fruits."

"You can go shopping when you move in with me."

"I suppose so, what do you have in your fridge?"

Edward pretended to scratch his chin. "Beer and takeout."

"Serious?"

"Yeah." I shook my head and smiled. I pulled an apple out of the fridge and pulled out a steak knife.

"You have to start eating healthier." I sliced the apple In half, then proceed to slice it into fourths. I was about to cut of the core when Edward was leaning on me with both his arms on either side of me. I felt his breathe down my neck, which gave me goose bumps.

_No Bella! Don't let him get to you._

I contained to slice the core out with shaky hands. "Really you should. You won't live long if you don't eat right." Edward's left hand rose to my shoulder, massaging it.

"I won't?"

"No, you won't" His right hand rose to my shoulder and now both hands were massaging me. I relaxed into his touch, it felt so good.

"You should help me then Bella." I cut the last core out and picked up a quarter. Turning around, I locked eyes with Edward.

"Then take a bite." I lifted the apple to his mouth. Edward and I were so close now. Barely 6 inches away from each other. All the problems came flooding back into my mind. Do I have feelings for Edward? I can't possibly like him. I hate him. He's a player, he uses his looks to manipulate women's hearts and use them any way he wants. As I stared into his eyes, I had this feeling that he would never do that to me. I felt special. Edward leaned forward and took a bite of the apple. I watched as his mouth moved, transfixed. I ate the other half of the apple. Edward looked so beautiful in the afternoon sun. His body was glistening like little diamonds.

"Bella.."

I looked up at his eyes and smiled. He leaned forward and leaned to the right and whispered in my ear.

"I like you."

I gasped. This time when I heard Edward confess to me, I felt like my heart melted. I believed him, now the only question is can I return his feelings? I searched his eyes for my answer. Something sparked through me as I looked at Edward. I felt complete and whole. For the first time in my life, I felt like I could really imagine the rest of my life with a guy. Edward pulled back away from, taking my moments of hesitation as rejection. I had to act fast so I did. I kissed Edward Cullen again. This time the kiss was rushed and feverish. I didn't want to lose him. I made up my mind; I had to be by Edward's side always and forever. I pulled back and smiled at Edward's shocked expression.

"I like you too Edward."

This time Edward used his left hand and pulled me from the back of my head into him. Edward's kiss was more urgent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands went to my waist. Edward pulled back from air, but never stopped to kiss my body. He moved to my neck and started trailing kisses down. I arched my neck and moaned. His hands went from my waist down to my ass and he squeezed both my ass cheeks. I jumped and Edward used to chance to move his hands under my ass so I jumped onto him. He was now back at my mouth, attacking, and eating it away. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moving my hands into his beautiful hair. Edward groaned into my mouth. I broke free.

"Edward," I gasped,"wait.."

He groaned. "I can't."

His lips came crashing down on mines and he picked me up and started walking out of the kitchen. I felt my sandals slip off my feet. Edward slammed me into the foyer wall. His hands went from my ass to up my shirt. He slowly slipped it off and proceeded to take off his own shirt. Edward's hands went to massage my breasts as I groaned and kissed his neck. Edward sucked at my neck and slid to my back and clipped my bra. Flinging it somewhere, he picked me up again and carried me upstairs. We barely made it up the stairs before we lost our breathe again, gasping for air, I pointed to the direction of my room.

"It's down there, on the left."

He nodded and walked down the hallway, which seemed to suddenly grow in length. When we made it there, Edward lost control and slammed me into the door again, this time I felt his boner poke me. I slid my hands down his perfectly, sculpted chest and moved to open the door. Edward ran inside and threw me on the bed. Before I knew it Edward was on top of me kissing me, in his boxers. He moved lower from my mouth, cheek, neck, shoulder blade, and down to my chest area. Popping my erect right nipple in his mouth, Edward sucked like a hungry baby. His left hand massaging my breast between his fingers, I moaned and groaned for him. My underwear was getting wetter by the minute. Finishing with my nipple, he trailed his mouth lower to my belly button. Kissing it, he unbuttoned my pants and slipped it off. He backed up and stared at me. Funny thing was, I didn't feel self-conscious at all. I wanted Edward to see all of me, let his eyes wander all over me.

"Bella, you are a work of art."

"You're not to bad yourself."

I got up and started kissing his chest. Starting from the stomach up. Swirling tongue around his nipple and sucking it, just like he did for me; pressing my body into his. I attached my lip to his neck and tried to give him a hickey, while I ran my hands all over his body. My hands made its way down to his boxers. I stroked him from tip to base, still sucking on his neck, and my other hand on his waist rubbing soothing circles.

"Come on Edward, make some noise for me." I blew into his ear. He groaned and fell back. I climbed on top of him, straddling him. I smirked at his defeated from.

"Let's play a game Edward."

Edward nodded. I knew I had him.

"The game is that I while I'm on top of you, you can't do anything. Don't even think about touching me."

Edward blinked. I smirked again. "Okays?" I grinded myself into him, causing him to groan and roll his eyes. With his eyes closed, I pulled off his boxers. I stared at his erection, before running my finger on it. I played with it before Edward grabbed my hand. I pulled it back and shook my finger.

"Ah ah! No touching Edward."

I brushed my fingers over his tip one more time; I came back up and kissed him. I opened my mouth to him, he followed me soon after. I slid my tongue into his, clashing with his, dominating his mouth. His hands shot up to my shoulder and I took pinned them down on either side of his head.

"Strike Two."

I got off the bed and Edward sat up, with confusion in his eyes. I turned around and made a show of taking off my underwear. I turned around with my underwear dangling in my index finger. I tossed it behind me and walked back to Edward. The whole time Edward was staring at me. I saw his eyes trail over my body. From my face, to my breasts, down to my curves, lower to my crotch, and down to my legs. When I was in reaching distance, I leaned down and smiled.

"Come and get it."

Edward grabbed me and threw me down on the bed. He spread my legs and slid into me. I moaned at the feeling and got wetter at the sight of Edward on top of me. Edward on the other hand was grabbing my hip with both his hands.

"Oh god Bella. You're so wet." I lifted my hip up and thrust. I rolled my head back at the fiction that I felt. Edward spread my legs wider. He started slow just moving in and out of me to get use to the feeling. I panted. He picked up the speed as time passed. Slamming his hips into mine at incredible speed and strength. That only turned me on more.

"Ed..wa..rd… Ohh.. yeah…"

* * *

**EPOV**

I looked down at Bella. _Fuck. _She was the hottest thing I have ever seen, and I have seen quite a few. I looked down as I watched my cock fuck her. I growled and went faster. I wanted her to scream my name.

"Edward!"

"Come on Bella"

"EDWARDDD"

"Louder Baby…"

I was fucking her so fast I think my cock is going to be sore later. "EDWARRRDDD! AHHH! "

"That's right, scream my name."

"Ugh! Ohhh.."

I heard the sound of our skin slapping against each other. I pulled her hips to mine. I was thrusting into her deeper now. Holy Fuck, it feels so good.

"Ohh, Edward… I'm going to cum…ughh…"

"Not Yet.." I pulled out of her. She stared at me confused, but I flipped her around. I pulled her hip up and place both of her legs on either side of mine, I slid back into her. Grabbing her waist, I started going again. But, this wasn't enough for me.

"Belllaa..moan for me." I whispered in her ear. I could hear her moans and pants as I fucked her doggie style. I was so close, I'm going to blow any second, but I wanted her to cum before me. She moaned.

"Groan for me."

She complied and groaned. I sped up again.

"Scream for me."

"EDWARDDD!"

"Cum for me Baby."

Now I was back up and my hands were at her waist. I slammed into her like crazy. I felt her walls contract around me. I rolled my head back.

"Ugh.. Bella."

"AHHH! EDWARDDDD!" She came all around me, but I wasn't done yet. I thrust harder into her until I cum. I leaned down as I spilled everything into her. After I was done she fell flat onto her stomach. I pulled out and flipped to lie beside her. She flipped over so I could see her breasts go up and down as she breathed. I brushed a stray hair away from her face. Her head turned to me and smiled. Moving so she was lying on top of me. She kissed me.

"That was amazing Edward."

"I am good."

She playfully smacked me and rolled her eyes. Something just occurred to me.

"Bella."

She looked at me. "You aren't a virgin." Guilt spread into her eyes and she looked away.

"I'm sorry Edward. Does that make you hate me?"

I got up and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her neck and turned her face to me, kissing her.

"Never. I'm just disappointed I couldn't be your first."

"You are my first Edward."

I blinked. I don't get it. She laughed and took my hand.

"Edward you're the first guy that I had sex with that I truly believe I can spend the rest of my life with, and in time grow to love you."

She blushed and a huge grin broke out.

"Bella, I feel the exact same way."

We hugged until we fell asleep. I felt complete this time, because I was certain when I woke up, Bella would still be by my side. _You're Mine this time._

* * *

**So how was it guys?I'm working on a new story, I'll probably have the first chapter out in a couple of weeks, so keep your eyes open. **


	12. Breaking the Rules

**A/N: Next Chapter. **

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

I turned over and groaned as I felt the rays of the sun hit my face. I pulled the blankets over my head and snuggled deeper, getting lost in the softness. Behind me I heard Edward chuckle at my attempt to escape the sun. I felt his finger make soothing circles on my bare back, while he hummed to me. After awhile I felt self-conscious and turned over so I was staring at Edward's flawless face.

"Hey" I breathed.

Edward smiled at me. "Hello," He said and kissed me gently.

I sat up and pulled the blankets higher so they hid my chest well. I looked at the digital clock to my left; it was almost three. I turned my face back to Edward's.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple of hours."

I nodded and started shifting to the left. I scanned the floor for a piece of garment I could wear so I could head downstairs to the kitchen and make dinner. Edward must have noticed my mission because I felt him drape a shirt over my neck. I reached around for it and found that it was his shirt. "Thanks." He smiled again and kissed my forehead.

"Where are you going?"

"To make dinner."

"I'll help." Edward pulled his boxers on and was behind me as I opened the door and headed towards the staircase. Making our way to the kitchen, I noticed the trail of clothes that were flung around the house. I sighed and knew I had some cleaning to do later. I opened the fridge.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm fine with anything."

I pulled out some vegetables and some meat. I guess I'll just make something simple. I heated the stove and took the vegetables to the sink to be washed. After washing them I drained them and placed them on a piece of paper towel. While I was working, Edward came up behind me.

"Anything I can help with?"

"You can start cooking the ziti, we are having baked ziti for dinner."

I went back to the fridge and pulled out onion, diced tomatoes, bell pepper, and some mozzarella cheese. I pulled out my pan and placed it over the fire. I diced my onions; I dropped the onions, three-fourths of the ground beef, and some bell pepper into the pan and started cooking it. I worked on the rest of dinner as I waited for Edward to finish with the ziit. After the ziti was done, I added it into the pan and tossed everything together. I moved the ziti into a casserole dish and added the cheese on top. I put it in the oven to bake for about thirty minutes. I got up and grinned at Edward.

"Nice teamwork."

He chuckled lightly and pulled me into a hug. "We make a good team." I smiled and nodded. I felt oddly comfortable in Edward's arms. I don't know if it was because we had sex or because I felt like I was meant to be here. I didn't ponder on it long; I sniffed my hair a little and realized it smelled horrible. I pulled back in disgust. Edward's face was alarmed and pained.

"What's wrong Bella? Did I do something wrong?!"

"It's disgusting."

Edward's face contorted in pain.

"Tell what I did wrong and I can try to fix it."

"You did nothing wrong. I just sniffed my hair and realized it smelled bad. I'm going to shower."

"That's it?"

He stared into my eyes and I nodded. Then Edward broke out in laughter. I cocked my head to one side with a confused expression on my face.

"What's so funny?"

Edward was still laughing," give me a minute." I gave Edward his minute to compose himself. He pulled back up and straightened his back with a smile attached to his lips.

"I thought you were disgusted at me Bella."

"Whys?"

"Because you suddenly pulled away from me with this look on your face. At first I thought I had done something to upset you, so I became mad at myself. But in the end you were disgusted with the smell of your own hair."

I smiled and giggled a little.

"You are really interesting Bella." The back of his hand came and stroked my cheek and it made me blush.

"Uh.. I'm going to shower."

I dashed out of the room before he could voice an opinion. I ran all the way upstairs, into my bedroom, and slammed the bathroom door shut. I breathed heavily as I calmed my racing heart down. When I believed I was at a good beat, I walked over to the shower and turned it on warm. I stripped and stepped into the shower. I let the warm droplets of water relax me. I sighed in content. From head to toe, I washed myself. I took a minute to think to myself. I had sex with Edward. The thought suddenly seemed so weighted in my head, when not more than 10 minutes ago it was a light topic. I have feelings for Edward. I like him, but do I love him? Where does this take us? What is our relationship now? Some many questions flew into my head. Sex with Edward was amazing. He knew exactly how to touch me to make me crave him. Then a thought popped into my head. How many times has he used that trick? Not just me, but dozens of girls before me. Was I just another trophy to his collection? All this thinking gave me headache. I finalized my thoughts that I should ask Edward before I jump to any conclusions. I wrapped my towel around my curve less body. I opened the window, letting the steam of the shower escape into the moon lit sky. I walked out and found some sweats and a tank to fit into. I combed the tangle locks in my hair out and dried it a little. I always liked my hair dripping wet.

"BELLA!"

I dropped my comb and ran out the room. I raced downstairs and into the kitchen. I was greeted with an amusing sight. Edward was covered in cheese. I froze then broke out in a laugh. I was seriously wiping tears away from my eyes.

"What Happened?" I chocked.

Edward glared at me. "The timer went off and I opened the oven, and cheese exploded on my face."

I walked over to Edward and took a towel and wiped the cheese away. I smiled. "There all better." Edward went back and reached for the baked ziti. The smell of it was mouth-watering, causing my stomach to growl in anticipation. I was totally lost in the smell until I remembered my thoughts back in the shower. I glanced awkwardly at Edward as he divided the ziti into equal portions and placed it on plates. I followed as he moved to the plates to the table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and forced a smile.

"Bon Appetite" Edward clasped his hands together and dug in.

Before I touched my food, I had to get this off my chest. I cleared my throat. He looked up with a ziti hanging from his mouth. I smiled at how innocent he looked.

"Edward we have to talk."

Curiosity registered in his eyes.

"Er. Well I was wondering in the shower, uh, after what happened between us today," I gulped.

Edward put his fork down and moved his hand so it was on top of mines. I smiled at the warm gesture. "Where do we go from here?"

"Nothing has changed. The only thing that has changed is how I felt about you in the beginning up until now. Trust me Bella, I like and care for you to much to look at you as another one of my one night stands," I scoffed, Edward squeezed my hand," You are more important to me then you give yourself credit for."

I sighed," Then what are we now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Engaged?"

"For now we should keep up the image that we are engaged for the media, but I consider you my girlfriend as of today. I don't know if you think of me in that romantic way or not."

"I don't know Edward; everything seems to moving so fast. Just less then a week ago, I thought I hated you."

"Bella." Both of his hands were now grasping my little one.

"I won't force you into any relationship." Edward stood up. He walked over to me and bent down on both knees in front of me. "Though, I want to do this right so there is no doubt in your mind of my feelings for you."

My breathing speed up and my heart started to pound loudly in my chest.

"I like you Bella a lot, no girl has ever made my heart beat for them the way it beats for you," Edward chuckled," Would you be my girlfriend?"

I stared into Edward's eyes. I could get lost in them forever. They were so memorizing and addicting, like a drug. Edward's beautiful voice was all I heard before everything went dark.

* * *

Everything was groggy. I blinked once to make the fog go away, I blinked twice and everything was clearer.

"Bella?"

I heard a musical voice call my name. I turned to where Edward's voice came from. He was sitting in a chair next to me. I smiled weakly at him.

"What happened?" My voice came out rough.

"You fainted."

I recalled back to what happened. I blushed as I remember that Edward had asked me to be his girlfriend and I fainted on him.

"Here drink some water."

I nodded thankfully, and gulped it all down. I wiped my mouth as a droplet escaped. I turned to Edward and noticed that he was staring at me intensely. I looked away.

"Bella.. look at me."

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I heard him sigh in frustration beside me. I closed my eyes and turned back to Edward. I kept my eyes closed as he talked.

"Bella, everything I said before, I meant. You are so much more to me then all the other girls I've dated in my past. If you need time to think this over, I'll give it to you. Just don't shut me out."

I popped my eyes open and looked at Edward. Taking deep breathes. I nodded.

"I need time."

Edward smiled at me, but it didn't meet his eyes. Edward's phone started ringing, he glanced at me. And I waved my hand for him to pick it up. Edward walked to the window and started talking. I was in such a daze. So much happened today. Not only did I sleep with Edward, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Yes, the order was messed up. I flopped back onto my pillow and stared at my ceiling.

"No no no ! I told you Henry I wanted them done by today."

I peeked at Edward. I saw his eyebrows scrunched in anger. His beautiful face was contorted in concentration.

"Fine! I'll be in soon. Wait for me."

He snapped his phone shut and leaned his head on the window frame. I got out of bed and walked over to him. I was directly behind him, but he made no move to acknowledge my presence. Obviously lost in his mind, I wrapped my arms around his waist, comforting him. It worked, I felt his muscles relax, his breathing coming out steady, and his body slumped. We stood in peaceful embrace.

"Bella, I need to go back to the office." Edward turned around so I could look up at him.

"Office?"

"Yes, my office, you know where I work." He chuckled.

"Oh." I blushed.

I didn't look at Edward anymore, sad that he was leaving me. I guess Edward felt my sudden disappointment. He hugged me tighter. Then he suddenly let me go and walked away from me. I felt abandoned when I heard him shuffling. I turned around and Edward was hunched over looking in my drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Where do you keep your work clothes?"

"Eh.. in the closet."

Edward got up and walked towards my closet. He peered at my assortment of clothes before taking out a hideous office dress. I don't even know why I brought it.

"Here put this on."

"Why?"

"Because I'm taking you to my office."

I looked at him in awe. Then I looked at the dress and cringed.

"Well, if you are going to introduce me to your employees I have to dress a little better."

I took the dress and flung it into the depths of my closet. I pulled out a new, more modern dress, and walked over to the bathroom.

"I'm going to make them drop to their feet as the future Mrs. Cullen." I winked at him and closed the door. Edward laughed from the other side of the door. I slipped into the dress and brushed my hair. Applying a little make up, I looked at myself in the mirror. _Time to knock them dead._

I opened the bathroom door and stood in front of Edward.

"You like my little black dress." I said and smirked. Stunned for words, Edward nodded his head vigorously.

"Good." I smiled and slipped on my shoes.

"We better get going Edward don't want to be late." I walked out of the room with Edward behind me. I swayed my hips, just to tease Edward as we made our way to the car. He opened the door for me and I smiled at him. Less then 30 seconds later, we were pulling out of the driveway. We sat in comfortable silence as Edward drove.

Edward worked under his father, like me, he was second in command even if he was the youngest. Emment was assumed heir to the company, but he was too much of a goofball to be trusted not to screw the company into dept. Jasper was next in line, he had the qualifications to take over the company, but he declined. He stated," I rather be at home with my family then work for hours at a desk." Then we have Edward, he accepted the position without compliant. He is the perfect businessman. When it comes to work, he talks with authority, and treats his employees with respect. I observed this from our little business trip in New York, and when we had to handle a persistent client two years back. That was around the time I discovered I hated Edward. It was late one night when Edward and I had a stayed to file and organize the case. I went out for 5 minutes, to go to the bathroom and get a drink. When I came back, I found Edward and our secretary lip locking on the desk. How our secretary was at the office that late and I never managed to spot her was beyond me. Needless to say, I slapped Edward and yelled at him for mixing business with pleasure and I fired the girl. I heard later on that they had gotten together. But three days later, Edward dumped her.

I laughed at the memory. I guess I'm mixing business with pleasure now. I'm not supposed to have feelings for Edward and yet I do. I'm not supposed to be attracted to him, but yet I am. I wasn't supposed to kiss or sleep with him, but I did. I'm breaking all the rules just be sitting in the same car as him. If you ask whose rules I'm breaking, then I'll tell you. I'm breaking _**my**_ rules.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator and onto the floor that Edward worked out was heart pounding for me. What if his employees don't like me? What if they hate me. _Ugh! Get a hold of yourself Bella! You aren't even together. _

We're engaged though.

_Your engagement is fake. _

I stood there talking mentally to myself, when I heard Edward clear his throat. I blushed and scolded myself for talking to myself. I blinked. That was weird.

"Bella, this is Henry." Edward pointed at a blonde hair man who was holding a clip board and some papers with a headset attached to his left ear.

"Mhmm Mhmm. No! Mr. Cullen wants those faxed over now!"

"Henry this is Bella."

"ARGH! Fine! You talk to him! I can't stand him." Henry threw his hands up and made a frustrated noise. Then his eyes turned on to me and looked me up and down. Probably sizing up my appearance.

"You must be Bella" I nodded. He was really being rude. Didn't Edward introduce me like a minute ago? God this guy was brainless. I extended my hand to shake his, but he ignored it and continued with his ranting.

"Like oh my god! Where did you find that dress? It is absolutely divine! I totally love the color and style, my god I have to go and buy me a pair of pants like that."

I blinked. Did this guy just say Oh my god? What is with him?

"Look honey, I know I'm gorgeous and stuff, but its kind of rude to stare don't you think." Henry batted his eyelashes at me. I gagged. I scanned for Edward and found him talking into the phone again.

"Speaking of gorgeous isn't _Edward _just off the chart gorgeous. The man is hot! Wouldn't mind giving him a lick. If you know what I mean."

"Um.. yeahh." This is getting awkward.

"God that man is eye candy. You want it but you can't have it," Henry sighed," If only there were more men like him in the world. Do us all a favor. Oh he's coming back, gotta run. Ta ta!"

Edward walked back to me and gave me a sympathetic look. I dragged him by the collar, into the room labeled Edward Cullen. I didn't care if his employees saw this, I had to get somewhere private to calm myself down, and hopefully prevent myself from throwing up my lunch.

"What's the matter Bella?"

I turned around to glare Edward directly into his smirking face.

"Oh nothings wrong baby, I was just mentally and emotionally harassed by your employee."

"Oh dear! What did Henry do to you? Did he try to feel you up?!"

I glared harder.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Henry can hold himself back since I am putting his taste of the same sex into favor."

"Ahh! Well that's good."

"How can you work with a gay employee and not lose your mind? Personally, I would have lost it from him talking to me everyday about clothes, shoes, magazines, and men."

I shuddered at the thought.

"Henry is a comfort to me."

My eyes were glued to his face, I slowly backed away. "You're not," I gulped," gay are you?"

Edward walked towards me with amusement in his eyes. "Course not Bella, I like women too you know."

"YOU'RE BIXSEXUAL?!"

Edward broke out into hysterical laughter. I saw tears coming out of his eyes. He was holding onto the seat for support.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION CULLEN!"

He ignored me and kept laughing.

"Oh my god, I slept with a bisexual man. Great Bella just great. You really know how to choose them." I scolded myself for not seeing the obvious truth.

"Bella, wait wait." Edward finally stopped laughing.

"I'm not bixsexual. I LOVE women and only women."

I frowned.

"Henry gives me comfort because I don't have to worry about him jumping me in my office."

"So you think." I muttered under my breathe. Edward smiled at me and came closer. I was now in between him and the wall.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm straight Bella." I stopped breathing.

Edward chuckled, "breathe Bella."

I drew in a breathe, and exhaled it. Next thing I know Edward's lips came crushing down on mine. Our lips moved together in sync and it felt so right. I slid my hands up his chest and wrapped it around his neck. Edward lowered one of his hands to my waist and the other rested on my neck. I got more into the kiss, as I found my way to his hair. Stroking it. Pulling it. Tugging it. And releasing it. There was a knock on the door, but we choose to ignore it. After a couple of seconds the knock came again. Edward growled against my lips, never leaving it. If Edward wasn't going to pull away, I'm sure as hell ain't either. This time there was no knock and the door was pushed open.

"Mr. Cullen, I have the.."

Edward, sadly pulled away to give our intruder a glare. I don't know who it was but I was about to give him hell for interrupting the most mind blowing kiss ever. As I wounded my way around Edward, so he was wrapping his arms around me, I opened my mouth but stopped dead in my tracks. Staring back at me with dark black eyes was someone I never thought I see again.

"Jacob?"

* * *

**Jacob Black is back?! xO Anyways, here you go (: Enjoy guys. Plus, I got a new story up, A New Life**, **I was reading _Vampirates_ by Justin Somper and it got me thinking. What if Edward was a pirate!? Won't that be like smoking hot(; LOL! R&R guys 33 **


	13. Green Monster

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, writers block. School's going to start soon! Whose excited(: ROFL. Anyways, Ohmygosh! Jacob Black is back! xO Don't worry I'm a EdwardxBella fan. But it's always good to keep a open mind(: But this story is purely Edward and Bella love. And I apologize if you guys were offended by Henry. I personally have nothing against gays.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

"Jacob, what are you doing here?"

Holy shit! Jacob Black is here, in Port Angeles, or more importantly in Edward's office. I looked at Jacob's face, but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Edward, Edward was staring at me, and I was staring at Jacob; talk about a triangle. I gulped. Edward shifted his eyes to Jacob and they were having an intense glaring contest. I cleared my throat.

"Jacob Black, I asked you a question, I expect you to answer it."

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here!?" He was furious, I could see his temples pop out, the veins on his arm stick out, and his face was contorted in anger. Truthfully, I didn't care. My relationship with him ended the day he tried to take things a step to far. I didn't see why I had to explain myself to him.

"That is none of your business."

"The hell it isn't!"

I laughed coldly, "Last I check, we aren't best friends, or friends anymore. You and I have no relationship anymore."

I could see pain flash across his eyes, I almost broke down. _No Bella! You have to pull through this. _I cheered myself on. No way am I backing down now. Then Jacob's eyes got hard.

"Fine. Don't come running to me when Cullen here dumps your ass."

"Like I would." I scoffed.

Now it was his turn to laugh," Come on Bells, I thought you were smart. You read the papers and gossip columns. Cullen here is a lady's man, meaning he won't be able to stick to one girl for to long. What makes you think you're any different?"

I was stunned, speechless. Jacob had a point; I was so wrapped up in this fantasy like romance with Edward that I didn't even stop to comprehend if he was playing me. Memories flooded back into my head, each memory with Edward I held close to my heart. But Edward, he could have had billions of the same memories. Was everything we've been through a game? Everything he feels for me a lie. If that is true, then I can't for a second imagine what my world would be like if the truth was to surface. I looked at Jacob, he was smirking. I turned around and looked at Edward. I could see confusion in his eyes. I looked at him; I looked deep into his eyes, trying to find anything to prove Jacob false, that Edward's feelings for me were true.

"Don't believe him Bella; don't doubt my feelings for you." Edward whispered into my ears. I wanted to trust him so badly, but could I? Edward tightened his hold around my waist.

"Black, if you are done badgering my girlfriend, I would like you to leave."

I looked back at Jacob. He was smiling confidently.

"See you soon Bells." Jacob whistled as he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Edward pulled me into a hug. He stroked my hair, and I held onto him tightly.

"Don't believe a word he says Bella."

I looked up.

"You are different. You are so much more important to me than all the others."

I smiled faintly. I was comforted by his words. I believed Edward, I trust him. As I hugged him tighter to my body, I felt safe and secure. However, there was still a little voice in my head that believe Edward was playing me. I pushed that voice into the deepest and darkest part of my mind. Only letting it surface when everything shattered. I wanted the smell of him to rub itself all over my body, that way when we do actually part, i had a little piece of him all to myself. We stood in silent embrace for who knows how long. I heard Edward humming into my ear and I smiled. It was beautiful, like nothing I ever heard before.

"Mr. Cullen."

Henry came in. Sadly, I pulled away from Edward and walked over to his desk. Henry and Edward were talking about a new client that just came in. Henry said it was urgent that Edward makes a personal appearance that the meeting. Edward flashed me a look, and I smiled back at him, signaling I was fine with it. I waved my hand for him to hurry up and leave. He approached me and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, and turned to leave with Henry. Henry gave me a wink, and I winked back.

The door clicked closed and I leaned my head back into his chair. It was black leather and very comfortable. I took out my phone and clicked on my playlist. I tapped my foot with the beat and hummed the lyrics. Crush by David Archuleta came on. Right now I felt as if I could relate my entire feelings to this song.

**I hang up the phone tonight  
something happened for the first time  
deep inside  
it was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much**

I thought back to all the newspaper articles I read. Big titles like **Edward Cullen Seduces Actress**, they were always the number one seller. The media used him like a tool, and Edward had no problem with it. It just made him more famous, more wanted by the female population of this city, and defiantly more desirable. I remembered how my female coworkers would always gossip about him at coffee break. Wishing that they had the chance of being with him. I use to laugh at them and walk away. If you told me a month ago that I would ever develop feelings for Edward Cullen, I would have laughed in your face.

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

I smiled and twirled the chair around so I was looking out the window now. His eyes were like magnets; they draw you to them. If only they weren't so mesmerizing. I laughed, it matches the song.

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
**

**Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away**

If only it was that simple. If you could really love someone, and then forget them, without the heartache. Then people would be falling in love left and right in this world we live in.

**  
Has it ever cross you mind  
When were hangin, spending time girl,  
Are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever**

_**Chorus**_

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know**

I was out of the chair and singing along with the song. I tapped my foot to the beat and was using a stapler as the microphone.

**Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
**

**Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away**

I leaned against the table as the music faded away. A single tear slipped down my face, before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably. I sunk into the chair again and sobbed. I thought back to Jacob and what he said.

"_What makes you think you are any different?"_

I sighed, what does make me so different. I'm a plain jane, while he is like a greek god. I have bristled, damaged brown hair and I don't have much of a figure. I don't see why he likes me, or what he finds interesting about me. He could have any girl, and yet he likes me. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was prettier and that I actually stood a chance against all of the other female competitors.

"Knock Knock."

Henry pushed open the door with a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses. I twisted my chair around and wiped away my tears. I shut my phone off and turned back around.

"Hey Henry"

"Bella babes, good news, WE GOT A NEW CLIENT!"

I smiled. "Congratulations"

"I know right. Edward is in the meeting room signing the contract right now. Man you should have seen the number of zeros he offered Edward."

I wasn't paying attention anymore; I just quietly sipped the champagne he offered me. Henry had this dreamy look on his face. I didn't want to interrupt his _fantasy_. I shuddered. Someone cleared their throat at the door.

"Hey" I saw Edward and a smile broke out across my face.

"Hello"

Henry was moving his head back and forth between us, trying to decipher the secret messages we were sending each other through our eyes. After awhile, I broke contact, making Edward the silent winner. He grinned and strode over and took my glass of champagne.

"Mmm, bubbly." I pouted.

"That was mine meanie!" Edward raised his eyebrow at me as I stuck out my tongue.

This time it was Henry's turn to clear his throat. We glanced at him.

"How was the meeting?"

"It was good. The client offered us a bundle of cash."

Edward's face suddenly had a gloomy look on, and a frown. I stared at him with curious eyes. I wondered what happened.

"Whose the client?"

The room went eerie silent. Edward's mouth was shut in a tight, horizontal line. I looked at Henry hoping he would give me some clues. No such luck, he had the same expression that I must have had on. I looked back to Edward.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

He avoided my gaze and mumbled something under his breathe.

"What?"

He mumbled the same thing only louder this time, but I still couldn't here it.

"Speak up Edward, I can't hear you."

At that time I snatched my glass back, and had Henry pour me another glass of champagne. Edward looked at me and I waved my hand, signaling for him to continue.

"The Stanley's"

I spit my champagne out and some of it went up my nose.

"WHAT?!"

"Bella look come down. It's just business."

"Please Edward, I hardly think your ex-girlfriend came to your office and arranged for a contract so it can be just _business_."

"Even if Jessica believes that she will get something out of this, trust me Bella she won't. You're the only girl I ever want now."

I scoffed, "You say that now."

Edward grinned and I folded my hands across my chest. I was fuming. Stupid slut, I bet she was all over Edward in the conference room. Please, her boobs couldn't be that big. I bet she had plastic surgery. As I was thinking about how much I hated Jessica, guess who walks in.

"EDWARDD!" Jessica squealed and launched herself at him.

I glared daggers at him, and he mouthed _I'm Sorry_. I looked at Henry and he had this amused yet disgusted look on his face. He quickly composed himself and looked at me. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and nodded his head towards Jessica. I shrugged.

"Oh my god Edward. I can't believe daddy asked you to this for us."

Edward grunted, "Yeah, no problem."

"Well, I guess this means we'll be seeing a lot of each other huh."

She trailed her finger up and down his chest and she looked at him from under her eyelashes. I gagged. I downed the rest of my drink and I stood up.

"Hello Jessica"

She finally broke eye contact with Edward and turned to look at me. When she saw me, her expression changed. First she glared at me, and then it was changed to a smirk.

"Oh, it's you again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Edward."

"Oh really, cause last I checked Edward and I had some matters to attend to. Right Eddie?"

"Actually Jessica," He broke away from her and walked over to me, _what now bitch_, "I'm here with Bella."

"But Eddie, what about us?"

"There is nothing left between you and me. I already made it fairly clear, we are **over**." Edward strained the word over and I smiled. I looked at Jessica who looked like she was ready to tear my head off. Edward must have saw it to, because he stepped in front of me shielding me from the devil's glare. That threw her over the edge.

"YOU BITCH! YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND FROM ME!"

What the hell, this chick was yelling at me. She needs to get some things straight. I pushed Edward out of the way and he hit Henry. Luckily, Henry balanced him, and the two males watched as the scene unfold in front of them. The ultimate show down may the best girl win.

"HE WAS NEVER YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"NOT ANYMORE, CAUSE YOU STOLE HIM!"

"PLEASE! I DIDN'T NEED TO STEAL ANYTHING!"

"YOU STUPID WHORE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I'M A WHORE?! YOU'RE THE WHORE! YOU JUST CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT EDWARD WAS USING YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A QUICK FUCK!"

Her mouth dropped as I said the last sentence. I gasped and covered my mouth. Edward was staring wide eye at me, and Henry was whistling and clapping. I rolled my eyes. Jessica was now walking towards me with hatred in her eyes.

"Listen to me, Edward will come back to me. I'm not the quick fuck, you are. Get it straight. Plus, at least I have the body for a good fuck. You don't have anything. He'll come back to me. You better watch yourself."

Jessica turned on her heels and walked out of the room, slamming the door after her. Put her words remained. Talk about getting slapped in the face, twice. First Jacob now her. Henry came walking over and patted my shoulder.

"Don't mind her. Girls like her won't get far. But you got what it takes to make it."

I smiled at his comforting words. He looked at his watch and walked out waving good bye.

"Bella?"

I looked up and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?"

I laughed and waved it off.

"I'm fine; don't think that two-faced bitch's words can get to me. I'm strong." I flexed my arms. Edward finally cracked a grin and hugged me.

"AHH! You're crushing me!"

He chucked and let go. I took his hand and grinned.

"Let's go, I'm starving and you're treating me." I jabbed my finger into his chest.

"Alights, what do you want?"

I tapped my chin pretending to be thinking really hard about it.

"Taco Bell!"

"Okays."

We walked out of his office hand and hand. It seemed like most of the workers had already left and called it a night. We walked at a good pace to the elevator. I tried not to let show that Jessica had really stunned me with her statement. The last thing I wanted was Edward worrying about me. We stepped into the elevator and pressed lobby. Before the door closed there was a yell.

"WAIIT!"

I groaned, please don't let be who I think it is. As a pair of hands caught the closing doors and pried them over, it came to reveal the one and only Jacob Black. I groaned again. Jacob looked stunned for a minute and pushed his way into the elevator. Edward pulled me to him and we were backed into a corner. Jacob was smiling and pressed close. The ride was quiet and I intended to keep it that way.

"So Bella, how about dinner this weekend?"

I coughed. Jacob Black just asked me out, in front of Edward. Could he get any stupider and blinder.

"So?" He turned his face towards me.

"Fuck you"

"Ow Bells, you hurt my feelings."

"Don't call me Bells, as matters of fact don't call me Bella, you can call me Isabella."

"Why so formal? Aren't we childhood friends?"

I laughed, "We _were_, but then you had to go and screw it all up. So yes, we have to be so formal because you don't mean anything to me anymore."

With that said, I waited for the next ding, one more floor. When the doors opened, Edward pulled me out of the elevator and out the door towards his chair. I felt someone grab me and pull me back.

"Ow! What the fuck Jacob, let me go!"

"You're going to come back to me Bella, it's only a matter of time."

I spat in his face and he let go of me, "You wish Black, I hate you and I'll never forgive you."

I ran into Edward's car, and got in. Edward stood out a little longer to yell at Jacob and when he got in, he shoved the keys into the ignition and sped off. I hope Jacob choked on the dust and gravel.

* * *

**AHH! I apologize again for the long wait! Anyways,Jacob and Jessica came back in! What shall Edward and Bella ever do? Stay tune **


	14. What a tease

**A/N: Wow. It's been a long time. I haven't updated in like a month and a week, I think? WARNING! There is mature content in this chapter. So if you don't like it, just skip over it. If you guys are going to read my story, you have to be aware of the fact that is it rated M, remember?  
**

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

  
**

Days and days had past since the encounter with Jacob and Jessica. That day Edward could have sufficiently liquidated his tires at the miles per hour he was going. I had to hold on to my seat in fear of flying out the window. I remember how white his knuckles turned, the look in his eyes, the way his chest was rising and falling heavily, and how his eyebrows were scrunched up. I kept silent and just let Edward drive away his frustrations. I can't believe Jacob would actually pull that kind of stunt in front of Edward. Talk about a low and cheap hit.

With Jacob coming back into my life, it reminded me of all the memories we had _before_. Things were different now. It's been four years since I saw Jacob, and I'm a completely different person now. I'm not as naïve and shy as I was before. After my father opened up his company, I had to learn how to handle and read people. I couldn't be the same teenage Bella as before, I had to grow up. Finally, now that I had my life semi-on track, Jacob had to waltz back in and jeopardize everything. I thought back to that faithful day that Jacob came over.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat on my couch and waited for Jake to come over. I glanced at the clock every five minutes, it read 7:27. I looked outside the window and noticed that it was pouring. I sighed. He's already half an hour late, what could have happened. I started to picture terrible scenarios. What if he was driving and he slid off the road because of the rain. I glanced back at the clock again nervously. Two minutes had passed, and with each second I grew more and more worried. Eventually, I made my way over to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients I needed to make a peanut butter sandwich. How can you eat a sandwich right now when your best friend could be lying died on the side of some god forsaken road? I gulped and placed everything back in the fridge. As the rim and side of the fridge made contact, I saw headlights pulling up into my driveway. I ran over and glanced out of the kitchen window. I let out the breathe that I was holding in as I saw Jacob turn off the engine to his 1967 Ford Mustang. I saw Jake get out of his car, with his jacket propped up over his head to block the droplets of water. I ran over to the door, and flung it opened as Jake was about to knock. He saw my flushed face and he smiled. _

"_Are you going to let me in or what?"_

_I blushed and moved over. Once he was inside he asked for a towel. I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I took a clean tower from the cabinet and went back downstairs. Jacob was still where I had left him. I handed him the towel and he dried off. When he had finished drying his hair, I laughed at the result. His hair was sticking up and out at all different angles. He looked at me funny, and I pointed to his reflection in the mirror. When Jake saw it, his face turned paled white. I laughed even harder and had to clutch my stomach. _

"_This is not funny Bells."_

_I cleared my throat, and stood up right. I composed my face and said. _

"_Of course this isn't funny, who's laughing?"_

_He tried to death glare me, which caused me to break into a smirk and stick out my tongue at him. That cracked him; he finally smiled and lightened up. _

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_Starving"_

"_Great, I'll go make us something to eat."_

_Jake mumbled something, but I didn't quite get it, so I let it slid. I opened the fridge once again, and looked at its contents this time. We had some leftover pizza, some meat, and a few cans of beer. I sighed and turned around to look at Jake. _

"_Leftover pizza again Bells?"_

"_Looks like it."_

"_What kind this time?"_

"_Pepperoni"_

"_Score!" Jake threw his hands up and did a double fist punch in the air. I laughed. Pepperoni is Jake's favorite pizza, and most of the time Charlie would order two, one for dinner, and one for Jake. I pulled the pizza out and set it on the table. Jake always liked it cold and I had no problem with that. The room became really quiet as Jake and I ate our fair slices of pizza. I was content. _

"_Bells"_

"_Hmmm…" My mouth was full of pizza, so I just looked at him._

"_I have something to tell you."_

_I swallowed and gestured Jake to go on. _

"_I love you Bella."_

"_Aww Jake, you know I love you too."_

"_Yeah, but Bella I love you more than a friend."_

_I stared at him and processed his confession. I could tell Jake was telling the truth, normally I would have thought he was kidding around. But not this time, his hands were grasping the table, veins were very distinct, and his eyes were looking straight at me. _

"_Oh… Jake.. I'm sorry, but I don't see you that way."_

_Jake's face started to go red and his eyebrows were scrunched up._

"_Please Bells, give it a chance."_

_I looked at Jake, and tried to find a feeling of love. Not in a friend way, but more in a lover's way. The harder I tried, the harder it was. I couldn't love him back that way._

"_I'm sorry Jake. I.. I .. I just can't love you in the same way."_

_Jake broke down and grasped the table even harder; I could hear his slow intakes of breathe. I walked over to him, and patted his back._

"_I'll always be here for you Jake. You'll find someone better than me."_

_Jake mumbled something again. _

"_What?"_

_He looked up at me._

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"_Jake, you know this can't work out."_

_That's what really set him off. I stepped back as he crushed the side of my wooden table underneath his palm._

"_Why cant it?!"_

"_Jake.. calm down.."_

"_Why cant this work out?" Jake gestured between the both of us. _

"_Don't you see Bells; I have loved you for years. I was there for you when you had your first big crush. No matter how much it pained me to hug you as you cried in my arms because of another guy. Or when you came pounding on my door, I had expected you to profess your love to me, but in return you slapped me in the face and told me about how you got your first real kiss. Shit! I was even there for you when you got your first boyfriend. What happened to him?! He dumped you, and I was there to pick up the fucken pieces."_

"_I never meant to lead you one Jake, you're my best friend. You have always been there for me, and I'm sorry if I never acknowledged your feelings or your efforts. But, I truthfully can not love you the same way you love me. Of course I will always love you, but on a friends level. I can't force myself to love someone."_

_At this point Jake was clenching and unclenching his fists. I had tears streaming down my face. He walked towards me and I backed up against a wall. When Jake reached me, he put both his hands at either side of my head. I got instantly scared and tried to push him away. The next thing I knew, my hands were being pinned to the side of my head and Jake's lips were pressing against my lips. I gasped. Jake thought I was aroused, and slipped his tongue into my mouth. He was moving around in there, and it felt disgusting. I bit down; he yelped in pain and pulled out. I was panting. _

"_Get out."_

_Jake blinked at me and shook his head. _

"_I swear to god Jake, if you don't get out my house this very instant I will call Charlie and sue you for sexual harassment!"_

_His eyes got cold, and he approached me. I dashed for the phone, and pulled it out of the receiver. Jake stopped in his tracks._

"_You won't do it Bells."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because I know you."_

"_After what you just did, I can't seem to trust your words anymore."_

"_You know you wanted that as much I did."_

_I shook my head. "What I wanted was for us to be friends. But you made it clear that we can't be."_

"_Deep down, you know you wanted that Bells. You know you want us to be more than friends."_

"_Are you dense Jake?! I just told you I didn't want to!"_

_He took a step towards me again. When he was right in front of me, he had me pinned again. This time I wasn't stupid, I swiftly kneed him in the balls and he crumpled to the ground._

"_Don't come near me ever again."_

_Jake had a look of pain across his face, then it melted away and turned into anger. _

"_Don't expect me to be there for you tomorrow morning, when you call me up and come crying to me about the mistake you made."_

_I pulled the phone closer._

"_Jacob Black, get the fuck out of my house."_

_With that, he turned around and left._

_**End of Flashback**_

After Jacob left, we never spoke again. I decided after that day, I would sever all ties with him. I wouldn't even call him Jake anymore; he was just plain old Jacob to me now. He was just another person in the past, and someone forgotten. Plus, after that night, he never called me anymore and I never picked up my keys and drove to see him. We didn't keep in contact. But I heard rumors around Forks that he had become quite the ladies man back in La Push. I assumed he must have work his way through every girl in La Push, since they were gossiping about him in Forks now.

I spent the rest of my senior year on my studies. I didn't date, and I didn't fool around. I graduated with an acceptance into Dartmouth. But since, my father had just started his company, he needed my help. So we convinced the principal to open up a program exclusively for myself. I would be working under the business major, at my father's company. I didn't need to attend school, my school and work was with my father.

Charlie asked about what happened between Jacob and me for weeks. After the tenth time, I decided I would tell him the truth. I mean why hide it from him; he was going to find out eventually. Furious wouldn't be able to cover how Charlie acted afterwards. It took a lot of convincing for him not to drive down to La Push in his cruiser and arrest Jacob. Personally, I would have loved to see that happen. Jacob Black was nothing to me anymore, he's an ass. But the nice side of me decided to spare Jacob and not bring anymore drama and trouble into this. After about a month, Charlie calmed down and finally let me out freely. He always had crazy suspicions that Jacob was stalking me and if I went out he would kidnap and rape me.

That was four years ago, and now I'm 23. I have my own house, a good paying job, a notorious player for a boyfriend, and his skanky ex that's out to get me. PERFECT! I laughed at what my life has become. But I couldn't love it any other way. Currently, I was at home, working on the business transaction between Swan Enterprise and Cullen Enterprise. In one week, the merge between Swan and Cullen Enterprise would be announced to the world. The contract had been decided and finalized a few days ago. My cell phone rang and I reached to pick it up.

"Hello"

I was scribbling something down on my paper. I had told Edward the story about Jacob and me on that day. That day was the scariest day of my life. Edward zoned passed all the cars on the highway. I felt like I could die any moment. After that, Edward never let me out of his sight for three days. It was such a hassle.

"Hello sexy. What are you wearing?"

"Mmm Baby, I'm wearing a low cut boy shorts, and a spaghetti strap tank top that barely covers my breasts."

I heard Edward's breathe hitch and I laughed silently as the victorious winner.

"Can I come over Bella?"

"Hm… let me think about it? No."

Edward growled into the phone. "You're such a fucken tease Bella, you know that."

"And you're a hot piece of ass. But you don't see me complaining?"

He groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up the transaction papers, how about you?"

"I'm heading home from work."

I glanced at the clock and it flashed 6:49. Wow, the day sure passed fast.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to come over for dinner with me tonight at my parents place."

"Tonight?!"

"Yes"

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me sooner! I just wasted an entire day of doing nothing!"

His musical laugh filled the phone.

"Sorry Love, I was caught up in work today."

Edward had a meeting with Jessica and her father today. Jessica, if you didn't know, was a model. I know, shocking. She was an underwear model for Victoria Secret. I'm pretty sure she slept with the manager to get a contract with Victoria Secret. Of course she would want to be a underwear model, she basically walked around naked every day. Why not make it a living. Honesty, I felt sorry for all the people that attended the shoots and runaways. Apparently, they wanted Edward's help to expand Jessica's "talents". Cullen Enterprise was world known for their distribution of arts. In whatever form it was in music, paintings, pottery, photography, models, you name it. Whenever a company or someone was in a notch in the production of their products, they would go to Edward.

"Mhmm. So I'm guessing that slut was all over you today."

"Are you jealous by any chance honey?"

"Of course I'm jealous! I bet she was rubbing her five dollar boobs in your face."

I was fuming now.

"Five dollars? I think they would be a little more expensive, don't you think?"

"Don't fuck with me Cullen."

"Aggressive today, you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"You're such a sex addict you know that."

"You know you love it."

I scoffed. After Edward and I had slept together, we had been at it constantly. I would always have to tell him to stop it, but secretly it was a turn on to see Edward all hot and bothered.

"What time is dinner?"

"It's at 8, but I'll be around you house at like 7:45."

I had less than an hour to prepare, so I hung up with Edward and made my way to the showers. By the time I was finished, it was already 7:17.

"Shit" I cursed.

I pulled out a casual dinner dress, a scarf, and a pair of heels to go with it. After years of walking high heels for conferences, meetings, and outings, I had gotten over my clumsiness. By the time Edward got here, I was ready and waiting. I opened the door and was greeted with Edward in a navy v-neck American Eagle, with a pair of dark rugged jeans. Talk about hunky. Edward eyed me up and down.

"You sure you don't want stay for a couple of minutes, I am kind of early."

I heard the lust in his voice.

"No, that's okay baby. We don't want to be fashionably late."

I made sure to sway my hips and make my ass bounce a little on the way to the car. I could hear Edward stifle a groan behind me and I smirked. It was nice to know I had that kind of effect on the amazing Edward Cullen. I would have never imaged that Edward Cullen, _the_ Edward Cullen, from all the newspapers, magazines, and gossips; would be in my hands. But I made sure to let Edward have his fun. When it came to foreplay, I would be in control. But when we went at it, Edward completely took over.

I slid easily into the passenger seat and buckled up. Edward stood outside for a few seconds before finally opening the door. I looked at him questioningly and he just smiled his dazzling crooked smile. The ride to his parent's house was pretty boring. That was until Edward put his hands on my thighs and started to rub me up and down. I turned my head and looked out the window. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he wanted. He would have to work for it. After 5 minutes of stroking and no moaning for me, Edward decided to go a little higher. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. As Edward confidently started to stroke me higher and higher, I'm sure that he could tell that I was getting aroused. Thankfully, before he reached my core, we had pulled up in the driveway. As soon as the lever was in park, I dashed out of the car and into the house. I found Alice cuddled up with Jasper. When she saw me, she excused herself, kissed Jasper, and made her way quickly over to me.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"Bathroom now!"

She nodded and led me to the bathroom. Alice pushed me in and helped me reapply my makeup. It had gotten a little messy from the biting my lips and scrunched up eyebrows. I told Alice everything that happened while she did my eyeliner. Being the little demonic pixie that she is, she suggested that I get back at him.

"How?"

Alice leaned over and whispered in my ear. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Trust Bella, he'll be eating out of the palm of your hands tonight if you do that."

I looked at her weirdly.

"Experience." She summed it all up in one word.

We walked out of the bathroom, and made our way back into the living room. We approached and heard Edward and Jasper talking.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to you?"

"Shut the fuck up Jasper."

"Aww, poor Eddie didn't get his fair share of ass tonight so he's in a bad mood."

Edward growled. I held back a laugh, of course Edward would be pissed that I had rejected him. It was just too much fun. Alice and I made our entrance. Alice skipped over to Jasper and he had his arms opened and waiting for her.

"We'll see you love birds in the dining room."

Jasper placed his arm on his hip, and Alice slipped her arm through the opening, and they walked away smirking. I looked at Edward and he was glaring at their exit. I walked up to him and slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being such a spoiled sport."

He pouted. I laughed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting."

I walked in front of Edward again, making sure to give him a good view of my ass as I walked. When we reached the dining room, everything was set up. I took a seat across from Alice, Edward the same to Jasper. Alice and I exchanged mischievous smiles. We heard the door slam, and a booming voice that followed.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"

"We're in the dining room Emmett sweetie."

Esme called to her son. She came out carrying a tray of lamb chops and smiled at me. I smiled back. Everyone sat down in their respect seats and dinner started. The atmosphere of the room was nice. Everyone was making small talk. Alice was talking about her upcoming clothing line. She was so excited that I didn't want to burst her bubble. Half way through dinner, I felt that it was the perfect time to start. Sneakily, I placed my hand on Edward's thigh as Emmett started his topic on video games. Edward froze mid air. He gulped and glanced at me nervously. Emmett was talking to Edward at this time.

"Edward?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you tried the new Call Duty game."

"Oh sorry man, I didn't buy it yet."

I grinned, and slid my hand farther up. Edward shuddered under my hand. I love being in control, and this was complete foreplay. I made my way up and started stroking Edward, like what he did to me in the car. Doodling little circles around his inner thighs, and occasionally I would briefly touch his erection. Edward shoved a piece of lamb into his mouth to sustain his groan. I just took a bite of lamb and continued my assault on Edward's lower anatomy.

"Edward, dude you okays? You're giving me this weird look."

I had to giggle at Emmett's comment. Edward shot him a glare. Alice was looking down and eating, but you could tell that she had a smirk on. Jasper gave Edward a sympathetic look, the I-know-how-you-feel-look. I became more confident with my actions and completely grabbed him. Perfectly, at the same time Edward was drinking water. He coughed and choked on the water. I soothed him with my other hand.

"Are you okay Edward?"

I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

He growled.

"Isabella" He scolded me. I laughed. Not tonight. He's not getting off easy tonight.

"I told you whatever you throw at me; I'll hit you ten times worse. The game is fucken on."

I just toyed with him for the rest of dinner. Esme kept asking him why he was eating so much lamb. I had to admit, Edward had devoured at least four lamb chops. I decided to be nice and let him relax for awhile. I pulled my hand back and took a sip of water. Edward sighed softly besides me. As everyone finished their dinner, there was light conversation going on around the table.

"Edward, did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yes Alice, I enjoyed it very much." Edward hissed at her and glared. Of course he would know that Alice would somehow be in on this.

"Yeah Sweetie, you were vicious as you ate your lamb." I rubbed his arm up and down, and smiled coyly.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

I eyed him carefully.

"About what?"

"What we were talking about before."

I shrugged. I took my napkin off my lap and placed it on the table. I quietly excused myself, and looked at Alice. She was smiling. Jasper still looked sympathetic to Edward, Rosalie caught on, and Emmett being himself was confused as always. I followed Edward out of the dining room, through the living room, up the stairs, taking a right, and was shoved through a door. It was dark inside.

"Edward.."

I heard a low and husky growl from behind me that made the back of my hair stand up. Before I could even comprehend, Edward had a strong grip on me and pulled me into him. I felt every curve of my body meet his perfectly. I could feel the erection in his pants through my dress, and I moaned.

"That was very unladylike behavior of you Bella."

I moaned some more as I was shoved against the wall.

"Say you're sorry."

I shook me head, but remember that Edward couldn't see me.

"No.." I gasped.

"Say it."

"Ugh.." Edward had his hands up my thigh and was playing with my underwear.

"No" I was sure I was panting by now.

"Fine, then I'll just have to punish you."

I became wetter at the thought of Edward performing those actions. I was thrown on top of a bed, or what I thought was a bed from the way I landed. Edward pulled me to the side of the bed, and spread my legs open.

"Last chance, say it." Edward whispered huskily into my ear.

I remained silent, and Edward took that as my actions of disobedience. He pulled down my underwear and stuck two fingers into me. I moaned and the feeling. He started to pump me slowly, torturing me. Like how I tortured him before at dinner. But I don't regret it. This was fucken worth it.

"Ughh.. Edward.. "

"Yes Bella?"

"..more…"

"Patience will be rewarded."

I hissed and fell back on the bed. My breathing becoming erratic and Edward's fingers began to speed up. I needed more though, this wasn't enough.

"Ughh.. Harrderrr.. Faster.."

"Moan for me baby"

I moaned, loudly. Edward started to go faster and harder. I sat back up, placing my hands on the bed, and leaning on them for support. I saw Edward through the moonlight, and let me tell you, he has never looked sexier. He was on his knees in front of me, pushing his fingers in and out of me. I threw my head back and moaned again.

"mmmm.. more baby…give me more.."

I felt my release coming, I couldn't stop it. I felt my walls beginning to clench, Edward must have felt it too because he suddenly pulled his fingers out. I growled.

"What the fuck…."

I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt Edward dive in between my thighs, and started to mouth fuck me.

"Ohhhh…"

I pulled at Edward's hair and bucked my knees. Edward took his hands and spread me wider. I pulled even harder and pushed my cunt in his face. He groaned and tongued me harder. Edward pulled away.

"Come on baby"

With that he dived back in and started moving his tongue faster. I had to hand it to him, he could make this a profession the way he was making me feel right now. I wonder how much experience he has had. With one long suck, I cum all over his mouth, Edward licked me till I was dry as a bone. After that he pulled away and kissed me, hard. I started to pull him down on me, when he pulled away. I gave him a look of disbelief.

"Ah ah ah. The game remember Bella, you do seem to understand the rules better than I do. But we'll see who can play the game better."

I groaned and fell back on the bed, face buried in the sheets. Edward came up behind me, pulled me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"Come on; let's get back to the family."

"Edward put me down!"

He chuckled and continued to walk down the hallway.

"I'm serious! Put me down!"

He put me down on the ground and I glared at him. He smiled his crooked smiled and I wanted to slap it right off his perfectly proportioned face. He turned and walked down the stairs with me trailing behind. Everyone was in the living room when we arrived. Alice saw me and brightened up. She patted the spot on the other side of her. Jasper was already on her left. I stomped my way over there. Edward joined Jasper on his left, as I sat down on Alice's right. She leaned over and whispered.

"So how did it go?"

"Fucken great" I said sarcastically.

I overheard Jasper and Edward once again.

"Nice man, you handed that well." They high-fived. Edward caught my look and smirked. _I'm going to fucken bury you.

* * *

_**Poor sexually frustrated Bella. I'm going to update sooner this time.**


	15. Just One Man

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys. **

**Chapter**** Fifteen

* * *

  
**

**BEEP! **_Bells, call me back. _

I listened to Jacob's latest voicemail. He'sbeen calling me for days, and I haven't returned a single one of his calls. Couldn't he get a clue, I didn't want to talk to him. I told Edward about Jacob's persistent calls. Let's just say overprotective wouldn't even describe Edward. He hired two personal bodyguards to follow me everywhere when I wasn't with him, made sure that I was never really alone, and he basically moved into my house. I didn't have a problem with the last one though. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward lying on his stomach, arms dangling off the bed, and his naked top exposed. I smiled. _Yep! Not problem at all. _I turned back to my computer and refreshed the page.

_**FAILURE NOTICE**_

_Damn it! _This was the third time I had tried to send the transaction to my dad. But for some reason it keeps failing. I'm sure I typed the email address right, so what is the problem?

"Bellla…"

I turned over and saw Edward looking at me with a amused expression.

"What?"

"You look adorable when you're working."

I rolled my eyes and went back to work. I took out my little black planner, and flipped to the phonebook. I tracked down my dad and doubled checked his email address. I groaned and tried to figure out the problem.

"What's wrong?"

"Yahoo keeps telling me that I can't send this email to my dad."

I felt Edward come up behind me; he placed his hands on my shoulders and started massaging them. I leaned back into his touch and relished at how good his hands felt. I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward to see him grinning at me. I smiled back and reached up. I pulled him down by his neck and planted a soft kiss on him. I felt Edward smile wider and lean in more to the kiss. After awhile, I pulled away and mumbled about us getting to carried away.

"You know you can't resist me Swan."

I raised an eyebrow. Edward wiggled his impressively. That caused me to laugh, which resulted in Edward joining me. I walked out of the room giggling, with Edward hot on my tail. As I descended the stairs, I looked over my shoulder and groaned.

"Could you please put a shirt on?"

"Why?"

"It's distracting."

"That's the whole point love."

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. The door bell rang as I made my way over to the fridge.

"Edward! Can you get that?"

I heard the shuffle of his footsteps, and the unlocking of the door. I took out some eggs and ham. I made my way over to the pantry and took a loaf of toast out. I heard some grumbling coming from the hallway, but ignored it. _Edward will take care of it._ I looked at the eggs and mentally questioned myself. _Sunny side up or scrambled? _Sometimes I loved my eggs sunny side up, and other times I loved them scrambled. I just couldn't pinpoint what I wanted today. I sighed and decided that Edward would be the tie breaker. I took a egg in hand and walked towards the hallway. I rolled the egg around in my hand.

"Hey, do you want the eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" I looked up and gasped.

Standing in my hallway was Jacob Black. I looked over to Edward and saw that he had taken a protective stance in front of me, shielding Jacob from me. Jacob glared angrily at Edward. They looked like they were having a silent argument. I could see that Jacob was only about an inch and half taller than Edward, so they were about eyelevel. Jacob had brought flowers, but they had been crushed thanks to his fist being balled up tightly. Jacob whispered something to Edward. Edward growled and moved closer to Jacob. Jacob broke out into a wide grin and kept whispering to Edward. I saw Edward's expression through the mirror that was hanging on the right wall. I saw Edward baring his teeth, causing another growl to escape. His eyes were dark and murderous. Jacob whispered something again, this time it caused Edward to break down. His eyes changed between vindictive to pain. That enraged me. I stomped over to the silent showdown. I pushed Edward aside and looked straight out into Jacob's face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jacob grinned. "Hey Bells"

"Don't call me that."

"Awww. Why not? You use to love me calling you Bells. Remember, its your old nickname."

I shook my head angrily. "Keywords _use _and _old_. That's what you are to me Jacob."

"Ouch Bells, that hurts."

"What did you say to Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jacob! I saw the way you were smiling."

"I just told him not to get to comfortable because eventually he's going to leave you like all the rest of his conquests."

I gasped. I looked over to Edward and he had a sullen look on his face. I looked back and glared at Jacob.

"Don't' you dare say that to him ever again!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just reminding him of his place."

I looked at him in confusion. Jacob leaned down.

"That'll you will always come back into my arms because that's where you really belong. I had enough of out little silent treatment battle Bells. I know what I did four years ago was uncalled for Bells. But really, do you think that you could stay away from me for long? I'm your best friend Bells! The only one that will ever really understand you! Not playboy bunny over there!"

It all happened so fast. Nobody had the time to blink. I had raised my hand and slapped Jacob across the face. He stumbled back from the force and the shock. He placed his hand on his cheek and winced. I didn't even flinch. He had it coming.

"How dare you." I spat out.

"How dare you come back into my life after four years! Four years Jacob! In four years, I haven't even received one call, letter, or visit from you and you think you can just come back into my life and pick where we left off?!"

"What you did to me Jacob Black was more than uncalled for, it was beyond repair. You crossed the line between best friends. I would have never done to you what you did to me. You hurt me, and to top it off you ignored me."

"I was giving you time!"

"Time for what?! Time for me to realize that I was madly in love with you and go running back into your arms. I don't think so Jacob."

"We had something special Bells! You were my best friend, my love, my life, my everything!"

"NO! You were MY best friend. I trusted you, and you were just using me all along."

"That's not true Bells!"

I put my hand up, signaling for him to stop. I took a deep breathe and looked over to Edward. He had been sitting there this whole time. I saw the worry in his eyes, and I regretted not acknowledging him sooner. I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. I bent down and kiss his cheek.

"I'm fine."

I smiled at him and turned around to face Jacob. His face was furious and he was now glaring at both of us. I laughed mentally. Edward stood up and placed both of his hands on my waist and pulled me into him. I felt courage wash over me.

"Get out Jacob."

"What?"

"You heard me, get out. This time, don't bother reappearing in my life. You're nothing to me. I don't need you anymore. What we had is in the past. I've moved on."

"With him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes. If I have Edward, I don't need anyone else."

"You're setting yourself up for a heartbreak Bells. He's not what he appears to…"

I growled, low and menacingly.

"I don't want to hear one more word out of you mouth about Edward. If you even utter his name, I will not hesitate to break every limb in your body."

Jacob backed up. I picked up the forgotten flowers that he had dropped on the floor.

"Don't do this. Don't shut me out."

"To late." I pushed Jacob out the door, threw the flowers at him, and proceeded to slam the door in his face. I looked down and saw the egg still in my hand. I threw open the door. Jacob was still there and he looked at me with hope. I scoffed and raised my hand. I flung the egg at him and he ducked. It hit his car.

"I hate you Jacob Black, don't you ever come near me again." I truly slammed the door in his face this time.

I turned around and there stood my handsome, gorgeous, loving, caring, smirking, annoying, incredible, hot boyfriend. I broke out into a smile. I walked over and jumped on him. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms into his hair, I kissed Edward passionately. I leaned away from him and sighed.

"Thank you"

Edward smiled in return and placed me on the floor gently.

"Now that we got him out of here, how about some breakfast"

"Breakfast sounds good."

* * *

Edward and I were currently tangled in the sheets of his bed. Giggling and laughing at who knows what. We had forgotten in the last couple of hours. I heard the phone ring from next to us, but ignored it. It kept ringing and i was getting irritated.

"Hello" I said on the fifth ring.

"BELLA!"

I winced into the phone. "Hi Alice"

"Is my brother there?"

I looked over to Edward and mouthed _Alice_. He nodded in understanding and proceeded to untangle us. "Yeah he is. Hold on I'll put him on."

I passed the phone to Edward. I pulled myself out of bed and stretched. I gestured for Edward to join me and smirked. He was still talking to Alice. The look on his face seemed like he was amused. I gave him a questioning stare and he pointed to the tv. He turned it on and flipped through the channels.

"Yes Alice, I'm finding the channel now. Ah! Found it." Edward turned the volume higher and motioned for me to look at the tv. I turned back confused.

"Welcome back to E! Entertainment. Just before the break we were talking about the impending marriage between Edward Cullen of Cullen Enterprise and Isabelle Swan of Swan Enterprise. Although lately it seems that the two have been very cautious of making appearance in front of the paparazzi, but that didn't stop the press. We have just recently discovered that on the day of return of Edward and Isabella from their 2 week vacation in New York. Reasons which we are still unsure of, but have had many rumors of them taking a lover's getaway, it was also there that we discovered that the two were engaged. It seems that the press had managed to sufficiently ambush the couple as they were leaving the plane. Here we have some footage that was captured."

I stared at the screen with wide eyes as the scenes of that faithful day were being replayed. I could only imagine the amount of people that were watching this scene right now. I heard Edward groan behind me.

"Yes Alice, I'm looking right now."

The footage started from when Edward and I left the jet and made our way towards the car. I still remembered the shouting and demanding questions of the reporters. Now that I was actually viewing it on screen, I could see how really persistent they were. The reporters were practically jumping over one another.

"_No Comment."_

Oh no! Here it comes! I saw the male reporter grab me from the side and pulled me down. I saw myself land face first on the floor. I groaned. _Great. _I was more horrified with the fact that someone had filmed me kicking the reporter in the face, with a really good angle might I add. I heard hooting from the phone. I turned back to Edward and gave him a accusing stare. He mouthed _Emmett. _He placed the phone down and put it on speakers.

"DAMNNN! GOO BELLA!"

"Emmett calm down!" Esme scolded.

I groaned again. Now I know the whole Cullen family was watching me on nationally television.

"DID YOU SEE THE WAY SHE KICKED HIM IN THE FACE!"

"_Ms. Swan!"_ I turned my attention back to the tv. It was to the scene where I was surrounded by reporters. It reminded me of a sheep stuck in the middle of a circle of wolves, just waiting to lunge and tear the sheep apart. Then came the male reporter again. He pulled at my hair and yanked me by the arm.

"_You're going to pay for what you did you little bitch."_

I gasped. They had caught that part on film. I heard Edward growl.

"Ugh! What a vile, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a man!"

"He's never going to get a job!"

I heard the voices of the Cullen family through the phone and smiled at their compassion.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S GOING TO PUNCH HER!"

Alice was right, the reporter had his fist raised and was about to swing. This time I saw how Edward dove in and saved me. Edward was pushing through the crowd to get to me. I saw him roughly push a cameraman aside. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest. Edward then proceeded to swing his fist so that it made perfect contact with the reporters face. I laughed as I saw the scene play out. It all looked very dramatic. The male reporter fell on the other reporters and there was Edward and I just hugging like we had finally found each other after a lifetime of searching.

"_Silly Bella, I told you not to let go of my hand."_

I heard a chorus of aws from the phone and blushed. That was the end of the footage. We were brought back to the hostess.

"And there you have it. Wow talk about romantic huh. The hero saves his princess from a mob of paparazzi. Now we have Lauren Mallory with us on set today." The camera widen and a blonde girl popped on screen. She was playing with her hair and seemed really bored. She wore the most revealing cloths ever. Her skirt was way to short, and if she repositioned herself, she could be flashing all of America her underwear. Her top was so low that her boobs could be seen completely if she bent down.

"Thank you for joining us on the set today Lauren."

Lauren looked up and tried her best to give the camera a sexy smile. It made me choke. Edward patted my back.

"It seems that you and Edward were once romantically involved."

"Yes, Edward and I have known each other forever."

"Was he a good boyfriend?"

"He was the perfect boyfriend. He did everything I asked."

"Then what happened between the two of you?"

Lauren shrugged.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Of course, I love him. "

"What about his engagement to Isabella Swan?"

"Oh her! No big deal, I know that Edward loves me deep down. I mean he even told me! I'm sure he`ll break off his engagement and come back to me."

"So you are predicting that Edward and Bella won't make it down the aisle."

"Of course not. I mean, if anyone is to marry Edward Cullen, then it has to be me."

I scoffed. I turned to Edward as he shut off the tv.

"You sure know how to pick them."

He glared at me and shook his head. Edward got up and said his goodbyes to his family. Edward sunk farther into the bed.

"Whats wrong?"

He looked up, but not at me, and rubbed his face. After a few moments he took my hand in his and looked me straight in the eye. He sighed.

"This has gotten so out of hand."

"What has?"

"Our 'engagement.' I can't believe they had Lauren do a personal appearance on the show. If I had known how much trouble this was going to cause I would have never told Jerry that we were engaged."

A sudden wave of pain hit me. Even if I don't want to admit it, but Edward's words really hit me deep. I never thought that I could feel this way for anyone, especially not Edward Cullen. I mean come on; I use to hate the man. And yet he was causing me this pain right now. I like Edward that's for sure. But I have liked other guys in the past before and I have slept with other guys in the past. And none of them included love; it was just a passing fling. I couldn't bring myself to believe that whatever Edward and I have right now is a fling. The word fling does not feel right describing us. But I can't say that the two of us are in love. I just barely realized I like him, and now I'm thinking about love. There is no possible way. Who falls in love that fast? I looked up and saw that Edward was waving his hand to catch my attention. I forced a smile and promised myself to lock away this doubts and feelings, never letting them surface. _He is just one man. Get a grip on yourself Bella._

"What do we do then?" I gulped as the words came out of my mouth.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know."

I couldn't help but stare in awe at his messy yet perfectly proportional hair. No matter how many times he could comb it, in the end it would always revert back to its original position. I wanted so badly to run my hands through this hair. I resisted the urge and clasped my hands together, tightly. I felt my feelings trying to break out and resurface, I pushed them back down.

Edward was silent for the rest of the time. It wasn't until we were getting ready to leave did he say something.

"Bella.."

"Hmm?"

I had a clip in my mouth and my hair up in a ponytail. I maneuvered it so that my hair had ended up in a bun, and I place the clip tightly in place. A few strands of hair fell out, but that was the way I liked it. I reached for a bobby pin.

"I think we should take a break." I dropped the bobby pin and it hit the floor with a silent thud.

"What?" I turned around and faced him.

He sighed, "Taking this break will allow the media to cool down for a bit. They will think we had a fight and that we broke up and the wedding is cancelled."

"You want to stop seeing each other?"

"Yes, for the time being."

"How long?"

"Awhile."

"Awhile as in forever?"

"Yes."

I blinked and took in everything Edward was saying to me. He wanted to take a break. He wanted time apart. He didn't want to be with me. I laughed to myself. This is the perfect solution. We could fool the media and tell them that Edward and I had a huge fight and we broke up our engagement. They would have a fit, talk about it in the papers for a week. Then eventually move on in a month. Then my life will go back to normal. No more private jets, hotel dinners, expensive clothes, etc... I would be Bella Swan again. Not future Mrs. Edward Cullen. This is what I want right? Right, then why does it hurt so badly?

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were oh right."

I looked at Edward and made up my mind. I stood up straight and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just took it as quite a shock that's all."

He smiled weakly at me and crossed the room and pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head and whispered sweet things into my ears. He told me it was going to be okay and that it would all be better in no time. That I would have my life back and I would never be bothered by him or anyone in his family again. I just stupidly nodded with everything he said. I felt like crying but I couldn't. This is for the best.

"I promise you Bella. I will never intrude on your life again. You deserve to have a normal life, not one filled with crazy reporters harassing you everyday."

He took my hands in his and kissed them. I just smiled and nodded. He looked at me one last time and turned around and left. I didn't stop him, I didn't say a word. I just watched him leave. I heard the start of his car, I heard him pulling out of the driveway, and out of my life. It was then that everything hit me in the face. Edward Cullen had just left me. I sunk to the floor and cried. I let everything out. From the first time we saw each other at the company dinner, our vacation in New York, the encounters with Jacob and Jessica. I thought about all the bad stuff and all the good. He was jerk to me at the dinner, but he saved me from the reporter at the airport. He told the world we were engaged, but never left my side through the whole process. I yelled at Jessica, and he confronted Jacob. No one has ever done the things Edward has done for me. I cried my heart out knowing I lost something important. But I wouldn't go after him. There was nothing to chase. What is done is done. As I was sprawled out on the floor crying I couldn't help but feel like one of the many girls that Edward has left behind. Abandoned without a second glance. I pulled my legs together, rocking back and forth. I told myself that I would get over this eventually. I told myself that I was lucky, and that I didn't fall in love with him. My chest contradicted more as I thought of love. I shook my head. I couldn't possibly be in love with Edward Cullen. It was impossible.

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys.  
**


	16. Fire

**A/N: The next chapter(:**

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

I gripped the stirring wheel as I focused on driving. I had an overwhelming urge to make a u-turn and head back to Bella, but I couldn't. I already said what I had to. Now it was time to move on. I mean I did it before; I can surely do it again. Yet I can't do it again, no other girl has made me feel what I felt with Bella for the past month. No girl has every challenged me like she did, made me laugh, get me frustrated. Hell, I was even jealous! Edward Cullen does not get jealous!

I glared at the red and green light up front. It had just changed red and I was going over the speed limit. I was deciding if I should just step on the gas, but I knew Bella wouldn't want me to. So I stopped. I sighed and placed my head on the seat's headrest. I closed my eyes and thought about all the memories I had with Bella. I remember how it all started. The company dinner, I was talking casually with Jasper when I heard Alice shriek and launch herself at someone. It was only when she sat down did I realize it was Bella. She was stunning in her strapless blue polka dotted dress. Needless to say, I had a boner for the majority of the dinner. It took everything of me not to drag her away. I was even more turned on by the fact that she wasn't throwing herself at me like most girls do. Instead, she completely ignored my presence. I liked a good game. I smirked in memory.

"_What ever you do to me, I'll hit you back 10 times worse." _

I wonder if Bella would really keep her end of the promise. I don't know how I can handle this pain ten times worse.

The light turned green and I zoomed off. I stepped on the gas harder as I entered the freeway. Driving always cleared my mind. I brushed pass people, zipping through them left and right. I am an excellent driver, and I am bragging. No one has ever caught up to my speed, and I tend to keep it that way.

I felt my phone ring in my pocket, but I ignored it. I didn't like distractions while I drive, and right now was not the best time to be bothering me. My phone kept ringing, so I decided to turn on the radio to drown out the sound. Most people would see the radio as a distraction, but not me, music smoothed me. I flipped through the stations. Eventually after five minutes I got frustrated and turned it off. There was nothing good to listen to. All they were playing were love songs, every single fucking station. Seriously were they in sync or something because I think the whole world is against me right now.

My phone off again, I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to ignore it. Who ever was calling me sure is persistent. After the third time, I pulled my car over with a loud screech and parked it on the side of the highway.

"WHAT?!"

"Edward are you okays?" Carlisle asked.

I took a deep breathe, I didn't want to yell at my father right now because I knew when I gathered my thoughts a huge wave of guilt will hit me.

"Yeah Dad, just thinking about some stuff."

Carlisle and I talked for 15 minutes before we realized it was getting late. He told me to drive home safety and that he would see me tomorrow.

"Son, let me give you a word of advice. Don't make a rash decision when things don't look your way, because eventually when you grow older, you will regret it."

"I understand."

"Good, well I hope to see you tomorrow. It's Alice's baby shower. Bring something blue."

I hung up the phone with a goodbye and stared out my window. I watched as the cars zoomed by heading back to their loved ones. I reached out and touched the window pane softly. I suddenly became envious of them. They had loved ones at home, wives, children, grandchildren. Even if I partied and fucked around a lot, in the end I would come back to a cold and empty bed. In the past month, it was different though. I had Bella. I would wake up every morning, my arms wrapped around hers. She would make me breakfast, and we would laugh about the stupidest things. And at night we would snuggle close and fall asleep. I was happy, happier than I have ever been in my pathetic life. It was all thanks to Bella. During the period of time I was with her, I never called or hooked up with any other girl. She was my fire. She kept me going. It all snapped into place. How I couldn't see it before was beyond me.

I, Edward Cullen, had fallen in love with Bella Swan and I had just royalty fucked it up.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit short, but I wanted to write a chapter in Edward's point of view. Don't get discouraged, there will be a happy ending. But bumps along the road make the story more interesting(;**


End file.
